Al rescate de Lylat
by Dreadmon
Summary: La guerra Imperial termino, sin embargo todos creen que murio, excepto dos de sus mejores amigos que se embarcaran en su busqueda pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabe es que se convertiran en la ultima de esperanza de Lylat
1. Prologo

**Star Fox / Swat Kats: Al rescate de Lylat**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

**Prologo: Cronología **

**Equipo Star Fox: **Grupo de pilotos mercenarios suelen ser contratados por el ejército de Corneria cuando hay una emergencia que no pueden solucionar

**Año 2935 **

Se forma el Equipo Star Fox, integrado por James Mccloud (líder), Peppy Hare y Pigma Dengar

**Años 2945**

El científico Andross es desterrado al Planeta Venom tras casi causar la destrucción de Corneria

**Año 2950**

Actividad extraña se detecta en Venom, Star Fox fue enviado a investigar

Pigma Dengar traiciona a Star Fox

Peppy Hare consigue escapar durante la emboscada, se desconoce el destino final de James Mccloud

Inicia la Guerra Lylat

**Año 2952 **

Se forma la segunda generación del equipo Star Fox, integrada por Fox Mccloud (líder e hijo de James Mcclooud), Falco Lombardi, Slyppy Toad y el antiguo integrante Peppy Hare

Star Fox derrota a Andross en Venom

**Año 2956**

Falco deja al equipo Star Fox

**Año 2960**

Star Fox impide el retorno de Andross durante la crisis en el planeta Sauria

Falco Lombardi vuelve al equipo

Se une al equipo una zorra llamada Krystal del planeta Cerinia aparentemente destruido

**Año 2961**

Star Fox detiene a la amenaza Aparoid

_**Seis meses más tarde**_

Star Fox vence a los Guerreros Phatom

Durante ese periodo se une al equipo Howler O'Donnell

**Star Fox se desintegra tiempo después**

**Año 2964 **

Star Fox se reúne nuevamente para combatir al Imperio Anglar

Star Wolf vence al Imperio Anglar

Star Fox se desintegra de forma permanente

**Año 2966**

Falco Lombardi forma el Escuadrón Star Falco

_**Seis meses después**_

Fox Mccloud desaparece en una misión en el planeta Kew

Inicia la Guerra Imperial

**Año 2967**

Star Falco derrota al Imperio

_**Esa noche**_


	2. Inicio del viaje

**Star Fox / Swat Kats: Al rescate de Lylat**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

_**Ep 2: Inicio de viaje**_

Se lleva una celebración en todo el sistema Lylat para festejar el fin de la Guerra Imperial, Star Falco los derroto al fin, en un bar de Ciudad Corneria se esta llevando a cabo una fiesta por la victoria hay muchos soldados del ejercito de Corneria ahí, algunos para celebrar y otros para llorar a sus compañeros muertos, pero hay una persona que no participa en ninguna de las dos cosas.

Bill Grey se encontraba sentado en una mesa ubicada en una esquina del bar, no le interesaba por completo que hubieran ganado, para él esta fue una victoria amarga ya que su mejor amigo Fox Mccloud llevaba casi un año desaparecido, lo único que sabia era que se había dirigido al planeta Kew donde robo información del Imperio, gracias a eso obtuvieron una gran ventaja sobre sus enemigos pero la guerra se prolongo tanto tiempo que la mayoría ya habían dado a Fox por muerto, pero no; Bill no lo cree y no piensa aceptarlo

Voz: Bill

Bill levanta la vista y ve a Howler O´Donnell, el hermano de Wolf

Bill: Hola Howler, también estas de fiesta

Howler (sentándose junto a Bill): No te andaba buscando, supe que eres el único que no acepta la supuesta muerte de Fox

Bill: Ptss, vienes a tratar de convencerme de lo contrario

Howler: No vine a hacerte una propuesta, ¿Quieres acompañarme a buscar a Fox?

Al oír eso Bill se atraganta con la bebida, tras unos segundos de estar tosiendo se recupera Howler mira a su alrededor y ve que todo mundo esta ocupado en la fiesta y gracias al ruido podrá hablar con Bill sin que orejas metiches les espíen pero aun así habla bajo de modo que solo Bill le escuche

Howler: Que dices, vienes

Bill: Si quiero, pero que dirá el comandante Zinger y Cerina si descubren que te fuiste

Howler: Ellos están al corriente de esto y no dirán a nadie nada si les llegan a preguntar

Bill: Debería pedirle permiso al general Peppy

Howler: No es mejor que no se lo digas, te detendría

Bill: Crees que podamos encontrar a Fox…digo ya ha pasado casi un año

Howler: Mira hubiera ido a buscarlo desde el momento que supe que había desaparecido si Solaria no hubiera sido atacada por el "Imperio", pero ahora que la amenaza ha terminado podemos emprender la búsqueda

Bill: No les has dicho a los demás sobre esto

Howler: No le he dicho nada a Peppy por que se siente culpable de la desaparición de Fox, Slippy pronto será padre y Amanda le necesita

Bill: ¿Y Falco?

Howler: Falco solo quiere pensar que Fox murió y caso cerrado, se que en el fondo tampoco lo cree pero….nunca lo admitirá

Bill: ¿Como nos iríamos y cuando?

Howler: Esta misma noche, mientras dura la celebración te puedes escabullir sin que nadie te detenga, el General Zinger me proporciono un crucero espacial que nos servirá de mucho y que esta esperándome en el espacio

Bill medita, sabe que si se va sin decir a donde se meterá en problemas sobre todo por que es el capitán de la base de Katina y líder de los escuadrones Bulldog y Husky, hay posibilidades de que ellos intente ir tras el, al ver la cara de duda Howler se dirige a el un poco mas serio

Howler: Estaré esperándote en la nave, si a la media noche no apareces, lo comprenderé

Dicho esto Howler se levanta de su silla y se va dejando a Bill solo y unos 5 minutos después el se levanta y sale del bar

Media hora después Bill entra en uno de los puertos de la base del ejercito, ahí es donde se encuentra su caza corneria como lo pensó no hay nadie vigilando el lugar, todos están en las celebraciones a su lado lleva un morral que contiene lo necesario, entra en su nave, activa los motores y sale del puerto con rumbo al espacio, al entrar al espacio divisa un crucero de Solaria es la mitad del tamaño de Great Fox y visto desde arriba o abajo cualquier diría que se trata de un jet Bullfrog gigante aunque es totalmente azul con franjas doradas y tiene el escudo de Solaria a un costado, una compuerta se abre y Bill entra en el hangar, al bajar lo recibe una esfera flotante de donde sale la imagen holográfica de una coyote

Coyote: El capitán Howler le espera, por aquí

Bill sigue la esfera y no tarda en llegar a la sala de manda, Howler se encuentra en los controles y a su lado hay un asiento de copiloto vacio

Howler: sorprendido

Bill: Un poco, es algún modelo reciente

Howler: Si esta nave es un explorador de batalla multipropósito se llama "Flecha Azul", con lo ultimo en tecnología pero solo hay espacio para dos personas (señala a la esfera) y nuestro robot acompañante te presento "XBall 360"

Bill (a la esfera): Mucho gusto

XBall 360: No hay de que, capitán Howler a donde fijamos el curso

Howler: Iremos a la Galaxia Andrómeda ahí fue donde vieron a Fox por ultima vez

Bill mira hacia Corneria por ultima vez antes de que la nave salte al hiperespacio, dejo una nota a sus compañeros de los equipos Bulldog y Husky y espera que lo comprendan un momento después la nave sale a toda velocidad con rumbo al espacio desconocido

Notas de autor: Que les va pareciendo esta historia, al principio quería que fuera una serie de One-Shots que relataban sucesos que le pasaban a Fox, pero al final decidí reescribir todo, sobre todo por que quería que Bill tuviera un poco mas de participación y ahora lo tendrá como uno de los personajes principales de la historia

Quiero agradecer especialmente a "Fox McCloude" por permitirme incluir a Howler en esta historia


	3. Kew y el misterioso agujero negro

**Star Fox / Swat Kats: Al rescate de Lylat**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell pertenece exclusivamente a Fox McCloude_

**El misterioso Agujero Negro**

Galaxia Andrómeda una semana después

El Flecha Azul surcaba el espacio del Sistema Andrómeda, pero la nave ya no es azul si no negra y los escudos de Solaria no están, eso es por que Howler activo el modo camuflaje de la nave, no quiere que alguien les reconozca y arruinen la misión de inmediato por lo que han tomado precauciones, mientras Howler maneja la nave, de paso Bill a cambiado sus ropas, en vez de usar su típico uniforme ahora usa una playera azul marino de manga larga con un chaleco que parece blindado negro, pantalón de mezclilla negro, botas (estilo brawl) también negras ya no usa casco

Desde que llegaron al sistema se dirigieron al planeta Drumber un lugar que ningún criminal pisaría en su sano juicio ya que a diferencia del planeta Hercuron, este estaba poblado de caza recompensas y mercenarios, podría decirse que era como su base o "lugar para relajarse"; ahí se habían dedicado a recabar información que les pudiera servir de utilidad, habían averiguaro algunas cosas por parte de un cantinero del lugar y ahora se dirigen al cinturón de asteroides ahí fue donde la señal de Fox se perdió, sin embargo es un sitio peligroso debido a los gigantescos asteroides, tiene que pasar con cuidado un error y quedaran aplastados como hot cakes

Bill: Estos asteroides son tan grandes como los del cinturón del sistema Lylat

Howler: Entiendo por que nadie del sistema Andrómeda viene aquí (frena y acelera) es difícil maniobrar

Bill (viendo algo): Espera que eso

Howler también lo divisa es un pedazo de metal que flota por el espacio, parece el trozo de lo que fue un ala y es de color azul

Howler: Solo espero que eso no sea una parte de lo que pienso que es

Bill: Yo también

XBall 360: Alerta detecto energía anormal pasando el cinturón de asteroides

Howler: ¿Energía anormal?

Justo cuando logran salir de cinturón, el Flecha azul se detiene abruptamente, se puede ver algo a los lejos una especie de robo difuso que gira lentamente, aparece y desaparece, este rombo extraño es una entremezcla de grises como si fuera una concentración de nubes

Bill: ¿Qué es eso?

Howler: No lo se, jamás había visto algo así

XBall360: No aparece nada similar en la base de datos, pero por lo que absorbe…diría que se trata de un agujero negro

Howler: Cuando han visto un agujero negro así

Bill: He oído que Andross estuvo experimentando con agujeros negros, supuestamente había logrado crear una especie de unión que te lleva rápidamente a otra parte de Lylat

Howler: Yo también escuche de eso, pero también se que eran demasiado inestables

Bill: Si, es posible que esa cosa sea algún resultado de un experimento similar hecho por el imperio, esta cerca de la zona de Kew

XBall: Si permiten el comentario, es posible que el capitán Mccloud cayera ahí dentro, es imposible que siga con vida

Los dos se quedan callados sin decir, si Fox se cayó ahí, ya no seria posible seguir la búsqueda ya que si entraba era posible que jamás escaparan, sin embargo en vez de dar la vuelta Howler presiona un botón y sale un mini misil hacia el agujero negro

Bill: ¿Qué haces?

Howler: Ya veras

El misil entra al agujero y Bill se prepara para oír una explosión pero esta no llega, entonces ve a Howler activando una pantalla, donde aparece una imagen un tanto extraña, un tubo de luz donde hay muchos colores destellantes

Bill: ¿Y eso?

Howler: El interior de nuestro supuesto agujero

Bill: Increíble

Howler: No no veo ninguna nave (al ver que pasa algo) espera…parece que el misil explorador va salir

Bill: Como acaso esa cosa tiene una salida

En efecto lo siguiente que ven después de un fuerte resplandor lo que ven son…nubes pero nubes negras de alguna tormenta

Bill: A donde salió

Howler: Veré si puedo guiar el explorador para que veamos que hay ahí

Bill: Seguro que le llegara la señal

Howler: Esperemos

XBall: He analizado la energía del agujero negro, se trata de energía de teletransporté

Bill: Energía de Teletransporte no es lo mismo que utiliza el Orbital Gate

Howler: El misil explorador responde, ahora veamos

El misil explorador entra en la atmosfera del planeta y en unos minutos sobrevuela las nubes y Howler activa las cámaras hacia abajo revelado edificios, el análisis demuestra que hay oxigeno y un acercamiento de cámara muestra a los habitantes, se tratan de huminal como ellos, aunque su forma de vestir es bastante extraña, anticuada para Howler y Bill

Bill: Guau, hay un planeta al otro lado

Howler: Es posible que…

De pronto la nave recibe una sacudida, algo los ha impactado por detrás, Bill activa la cámara y ve unas veinte naves de combate

Bill (al reconocer las naves): ¿Que?... son cazas imperiales

XBall: ALERTA ALERTA, NOS ATACAN

Bill (levantándose): Yo me encargo

Bill corre hacia la torreta más cercana y comienza a disparar contra sus enemigos, pero esas naves se mueven de un lado al otro muy rápidamente como para poder enfocarlas y les están disparando de ambos lados

Howler: XBall, conduce la nave

Howler se coloca en la segunda torreta (esta tiene cañones gemelos) y se une a la batalla logrando junto con Bill derribar algunas naves, al mismo tiempo XBall activa los escudos y el sistema de armas y comienza a maniobra la Flecha Azul para evitar los tiros del caza enemigo

Howler (a XBall): Mantén los escudos

De pronto las naves enemigas les disparan varios misiles (como puede tener tantos si son cazas pequeños) XBall hace la nave ir a un lado para esquivarlos pero un par de ellos consiguen pasar los escudos y golpean al explorador con gran fuerza, las pantallas mostrando emergencia se activa

XBall: Alerta, daño en el sistema de combustible y motores, activando sistemas de autoreparación

Bill: Rayos

Howler: Activa las torretas superiores y frontales, vamos a enviarles una lluvia de láseres

Bill: Es mi imaginación o esta empezando a hacer frio aquí

El Flecha Azul abre varias compuertas revelando, torretas láseres y envían una lluvia de proyectiles contra los enemigos que a pesar de sus escudos consiguen dañar a varios haciéndooslos volar en pedazos, al final solo queda uno que emprende la graciosa huida, pero dentro del Flecha azul ha comenzado otra crisis

XBall: Daño en el suministro de oxigeno, estamos perdiendo oxigeno a gran velocidad

Howler y Bill ya se han dado cuenta de ello por que tienen mucho frio y les esta costando trabajo respirar, Bill trata de levantarse del asiento de la torreta pero se derrumba por la falta del aire, Howler activa el sistema de emergencia y de un panel salen mascaras de oxigeno que se ponen rápidamente y les hace sentirse un poco mejor pero aun no están fuera de peligro, entonces Howler mira la pantalla que aun emite la imagen de los edificios de aquel lugar, solo hay una opción para sobrevivir

Howler: XBall hacia el agujero rápido

XBall activa los propulsores directo hacia el agujero negro justo al entrar la nave empieza a sacudirse con fuerza, Howler y Bill se sostienen con fuerza de las sillas y tras unos segundos ven las nubes de un planeta, Howler toma los controles en un intento de controlar la nave para evitar los edificios, llega a una zona despejada donde hacen un aterrizaje forzoso


	4. Batalla en la ciudad

**Star Fox / Swat Kats: Al rescate de Lylat**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell pertenece exclusivamente a Fox McCloude_

**Batalla en la ciudad**

El cielo se oscurecía mas y mas, la luna y las estrellas estaban ocultas tras tenebrosas nubes de tormenta, los truenos resonaban con gran fuerza y los rayos iluminaba las estructuras de los edificios, un rayo ilumina la noche y de pronto aparece en el cielo el Flecha Azul, Howler lucha con los controles para mantener la nave en el cielo, Bill estaba junto con Xball trabajando en la consola para enviar toda la energía restante a los motores

Howler: Hay que aterrizar esta cosa, XBall busca un sitio seguro

XBall (en los controles): Hay una zona despejada no muy lejos de aquí

Bill: Enviando toda la energía a los motores

Howler: Ojala resistan con ese daño

Howler fuerza a la nave a dar una vuelta para y divisa el lugar señalado por XBall, es un parque muy grande, Howler guía la nave al suelo para aterrizar cuando los motores se apagan por completo

Holwer: Prepárense para el impacto

El Flecha Verde toca tierra y recorre el parque, Howler jala la palanca hasta el fondo para forzar los frenos, finalmente la nave se detiene antes de llegar al lago, Howler se quita las mascara de oxigeno dado que en el planeta hay y mira a sus compañeros

Howler: ¿Están todos bien?

XBall (saliendo de una computadora donde se estrello): No tengo daños

Bill (levantándose): Estoy bien (se dirige a los controles) Activando scanner….la nave recibió mucho daño, los sistemas de auto reparación no serán suficientes

Howler: XBall activa el campo holográfico para que no nos descubran, Bill tendremos que ir a explorar

Bill: A explorar…en un momento como este

Howler: Vamos a necesitar piezas para arreglar los motores

Bill: … Buen punto…

Unos minutos después se abre una compuerta del Flecha Azul y bajan Howler y Bill quienes se apresuran a salir del parque y se adentran en la ciudad; solo al salir del parque deben de sacar linternas ya que no hay luz en ninguna parte, ni el calle ni en los edificios, Bill apunta su lámpara hacia una pequeña tienda y ve que la puerta esta cerrada con tablas pero las ventanas están rotas, apunta la lámpara a otros edificios y los ve en las mismas condiciones

Bill: Parece que aquí no hay nadie, (levanta la vista y uno edificios destruidos) aquí ocurrió algo, ¿Seguro que el scanner detecto vida en este planeta?

Howler: Seguro, tal vez aterrizamos en una ciudad abandonada, lo cual es una suerte

Howler observa una vez mas los edificios y divisa un puesto de periódicos, se acerca y examina las revistas que están cubiertas con un poco de polvo, toma un periódico y lo examina, pero no entiende el idioma y activa un traslador de universal de su visor, la pantalla escanea el periódico y aparece la traducción de la primera plana

Howler (leyendo las frases que saltan a la vista): Ataque de Robots…Durante el medio día de ayer Ciudad Megakat fue invadida por robots al mando de Mac y Molly Metallikat, muchas personas han sido secuestrados por los robots, los Enforcers y los Swat Kats no pueden detener la invasión, el alcalde ordena la evacuación de la ciudad, un campo de fuerza atrapa a muchos en la ciudad

Bill: ¿Robots?

Howler: Pero son muy primitivos (mostrándole la foto) mira la fotografía

Bill: Demasiado primitivos, pero me extraña que si hay robots aquí en donde están

De pronto un disparo de advertencia los pone alerta, frente a ellos aparecieron unos diez robots pequeños, parecen helicópteros pero tienen armas láser a los costados y están dispuestos a atacar

Howler (a Bill): Eso contesta tu pregunta

Los robots vuelve a disparar pero Howler saca sus metralletas gemelas y a gran velocidad y habilidad derriba todos los robots con pocos disparos

Howler: Eso fue fácil

Bill (examina uno de los robots apagados): Interésate (activa el comunicador) XBall has detectado algo en radar

XBall (voz): Nada Comandante Bill

Bill: Intenta con otras frecuencias, una baja tengo un presentimiento

Desde la nave XBall hace lo que dice Bill, cambia la frecuencia del escáner una y otra vez hasta que aparece algo en pantalla una serie de puntos rojos acercándose a donde están los chicos

XBall: Algo los esta rodeando y son muchos

Bill: Lo que supuse

Howler: De vuelta a la nave

Bill: De vuelta a la nave

Salen corriendo de regreso al parque pero antes Bill toma uno de los robots helicóptero, corren tan rápido como pueden antes de ser interceptados por mas robots, esta vez de tierra

Robot: Creaturas no metálicas detectadas ALTO

Howler (disparando): Detengan esto

Bill: XBall te envió esto por el sistema de transferencia, analízalo pero no lo reactives

El Robot que llevaba desaparece y saca su blaster para unirse a la lucha, los robots comienzan a dispararles pero ellos rápidamente acaban con muchos, al ver que mas se acercan se ocultan tras un auto, Howler saca una granada y la lanza, cae en medio del grupo de robots y explota acabando con muchos

Howler y Bill: SIII

Escuchan detrás de ellos un sonido que no les gusta y se dan vuelta…mas y mas robots

Howler y Bill: Oh – Oh

Salen disparados en una loca carrera hacia el parque, disparando y lanzando granadas al mismo tiempo para deshacerse de sus perseguidores, X-Ball abre la compuerta y entran a toda velocidad, la compuerta se cierra nuevamente y gracias a los escudos de la nave, los robots no los pueden detectar, una vez dentro van al laboratorio (un sitio un poco pequeño) donde XBall ha estado examinando al robot destruido

Bill: Al menos esas cosas no pueden detectarnos mientras estemos aqui

Howler: XBall necesitamos informe

XBall: La programación de estas cosas fue hecha para que reconocieran a todo ser orgánico como amenaza de invasión controladas desde una computadora central, rastree el origen hacia este lugar (en el radar se ilumina una zona) puedo crear un programa de inhabilitación para detenerlos

Bill (viendo el escáner): No creo que halla tiempo miren

En el scanner hay varios puntos azules (seres orgánicos) rodeados por los puntos rojos (robots) todo indican que están en batalla y en problemas

Bill: Necesitan ayuda

Howler: XBall trabaja en el programa, nosotros iremos a ayudar

XBall: Pero el Flecha Azul en estas condiciones no aguantara una batalla

Howler sonríe y en poco tiempo en el aire vuelan el Ray Wolf y el Caza Corneria en camino al lugar señalado justo antes de llegar divisan varios helicópteros y aviones peleando contra cazas robots, es obvio que las maquinas van ganando así que sin dudar Howler se mete en la línea enemiga y comienza a derribar caza robots sin problemas a la vez que se abre paso para adentrarse mas, Bill mira hacia el suelo y ve personas peleando contra robots así que se lanza en picada y comienza a disparar a los robots para ayudar a los civiles

Nadie sabe exactamente que esta pasando pero agradecen la ayuda de la caballería recién llegada la balanza esta pasando al otro lado a favor de los orgánicos, Howler finalmente logra ver el edificio, es un conjunto de 2 edificios altos (el de atrás es mas alto que el de enfrente), conectados por una plataforma de aterrizaje, el segundo edificio tiene un letrero que dice "Enforcer Headquarters" Todo indica que se trata de una base de operaciones

Howler: Así que de ahí viene la señal

Bill (voz de radio): HOWLER CUIDADO

Howler mira a un lado y ve varios cazas robots acercándose como kamikazes, acelera pero los robots le siguen y disparan

Howler: A si

Hace una vuelta en U, pero mientras lo hace de pronto los robots son impactados por laser y se destruyen al dar la vuelta, ve frente a él otra nave que llama su atención, es muy parecida a un Arwing, de hecho era exactamente igual a un Arwing excepto por los colores, era totalmente negro y el área donde debía ser azul era roja

Howler: ¿Pero que?

No tiene mucho tiempo para pensarlo ya que otros cazas robots aparecen de la base para atacarles y tienen que deshacerse de ellos, Howler no tiene tiempo para jugar, tiene que averiguar quien pilotea esa replica de Arwing, piensa en algo y activa el scanner, no hay ninguna sola persona en el edificio principal pero esta llena de robots pero no puede usar una bomba nova para acabar con el sitio por que arriesgaría a los que combaten

Howler: Rayos como quisiera que el Ray Wolf tuviera el Boost Fire

Bill quien escucha por la comunicación a Howler mira la consola, lo que dijo Howler le hace recordar algo

**Inicia Flashback**

Bill se encuentra tomando algo con Fox en un bar de Ciudad Corneria, el zorro usa un uniforme de piloto G-Zero y esta de buen humor

Bill: Te han gustado las carreras G-Zero

Fox: Así es, aunque no negare que extraño un poco estar allá surcando el cielo

Bill: Te propuse volver al ejército, pero supongo que seria aburrido debido a tu carrera como mercenario

Fox: Tal vez si o tal vez no

Bill: Has conocido alguna chica en las pistas

Fox: Aun no me siento listo para intentarlo de nuevo

Bill: Se que algún día hallaras a la persona indicada

Fox: Gracias amigo, por cierto quería darte esto

Saca de su bolsillo un chip de computadora y se lo entrega a Bill, el perro mira el chip un poco desconcertado

Bill: ¿Qué es esto?

Fox: Son los datos del Sistema Boost Fire, le pedí a Slippy una copia de datos para ti

Bill: Pensé que las torretas eran una buena arma

Fox: Si pero Boots Fire era nuestra arma secreta, sin decir que es mas potente, créeme te servirá de mucho

**Fin de Flashback**

Bill mira la consola, el sistema Boost Fire fue instalado en su caza, pero a diferencia de su amigo, él nunca pudo dominar a la perfección el poder del Boost Fire ya que perdía el control a medio ataque y acababa estrellándose en otra parte, llego a un punto que sus compañeros le suplicaron que no lo usara por que terminaría matándose, no quiere usarlo por que siente que fallo a su amigo…pero sabe que debe hacerlo

Bill: Howler metete al sistema de comunicación, dile a todos que se pongan a cubierto

Howler: ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Bill: Bost Fire…mi caza tiene instalada esa función

Howler rápidamente abre un canal general hacia los aviones en combate

Howler: Todo mundo a cubierto, esto se pondrá feo

Voz (contestando): Un momento yo soy el que da las órdenes aquí

Otra voz entrando (familiar para Howler): Solo hágalo Feral o quiere que sus hombres mueran aquí

Howler se adentra a una vez mas a las filas enemigas y dispara varios misiles provocando una reacción en cadena que destruye los cazas robots, momento que aprovechan los pilotos para alejarse, pero al ver a los de abajo atrapados se encamina a ayudar, el Arwing negro y un segundo jet negro con rojo se le une, entre los tres disparan láser para destruir las unidades de tierra para que los abajo se pongan a salvo

Desde adentro un par de maquinas observan la acción, están furiosos, muy furiosos estaban a punto de ganar cuando esos dos aparecen y estropean sus planes, esas dos maquinas tiene apariencia de gatos uno es un gato y el otra una gata, son Mac y Molly Mange

Mac (con un casco encima): Molly se me acaban los robots

Molly: Entonces has que los robots en la huesera vengan para acá con los rehenes, serán nuestros escudos

Mac: Claro es una….ehhh que es eso

Bill se ha ubicado en la parte de arriba del edificio y tras dar una respiración, activa los propulsores a toda potencia y se lanza contra la estructura. La nave se cubrió con la energía de los escudos y comenzó a girar para crear el taladro, todos los robots disparan en un intento de detenerlo pero es imposible, el caza va en velocidad de colisión e impacta contra el edificio en vertical destruyéndolo desde arriba hacia abajo, ni siquiera Molly y Mac supieron que pasaba hasta que fue muy tarde, el edificio se desmorona llenando las calles de humo y escombros, algunos vuelan hacia el otro edificio ubicado en frente que habrían dado contra los combatientes en tierra y Howler no hubiera activado sus escudos y estuviera haciendo que el Ray Wolf diera vueltas como loco para hacer de escudo gigante, sin el poder del control central los robots se apagan, los que están en el aire se derrumban hacia el piso, todos los combatientes comienzan a gritar emocionados al ver que lo han logrado, han ganado…pero

Howler: ¿Y Bill? ¿Dónde esta Bill?

El edificio ha quedado reducido a escombros, pero de entre ellos sale Bill todo golpeado, justo cuando atravesó el edificio, una de las barras de la estructurar golpeo sus propulsores provocando que perdiera velocidad por lo que no pudo salir a tiempo del edificio pero logro virar lo suficiente para no dar contra el suelo y lo mejor es que los escudos resistieron lo suficiente para protegerlo, se sienta un momento sobre los escombros algo mareado

Bill: uh (siente la sangre corriendo por su rostro) Creo que me golpee contra el tablero

De pronto un brazo de metal lo rodea, intenta zafarse pero lo sujeta con mucha fuerza, Molly y Mac habían sobrevivido a la explosión aunque estaban muy dañados y enfurecidos

Mac (sujetando a Bill): Tú lo arruinaste todo, ahora la pagaras

Bill: Suéltame

Molly: Las damas primero

Moolly apunta su metralleta laser directo a la cara de Bill pero unos disparos de advertencia la detienen, resulta que el piloto del arwing negro ha descendido para ayudar a Bill, este persona es un zorro que usa mascara negra y un traje de vuelo azul, botas y guantes negros

Zorro: Si le tocas te lleno de agujeros

Molly: Rrr ya estoy harta de ti, Mac no importa si lo mato es una verdadera plaga

Mac: Como quieras yo me hare cargo de este

Zorro: Esto esta por verse

Molly se lanza contra el zorro, pero el chico la agarra por la muñeca y aprovechando el impulso lanza a Molly contra unas vigas, la gata robot se levanta y vuelve al ataque pero esta vez el zorro da un brinco y le lanza una patada directa al estomago, Bill se las ha ingeniado para sacar si blaster y le dispara a Mac, el laser traspasa el metal del robot y este lo suelta, antes de que Mac pueda lanzarse sobre el, Mac apunta y le dispara pero en el mismo momento Bill dispara su blaster a toda potencia, ambos rayos chocan uno contra otro y se produce una explosión que manda a volar a los 4 lejos de los escombros, Bill siente que alguien lo agarra antes de dar contra el piso y de pronto ve que esta a bordo de un caza

Bill (confundido): ¿Qué?

Zorro: Agárrate

Molly y Mac les disparan mientras ascienden al cielo y el Ray Wolf se lanza en picada directo a las maquinas malvadas y les dispara un rayo azul, ambos robots brillan un momento antes de caer al suelo apagado

Howler: Que bueno que XBall termino el programa de inhabilitación

Howler mira el Arwing Negro y divisa al piloto, el zorro le hace señas de que le sigua, Howler asiente y lo sigue, junto a ellos se les une el otro jet negro con rojo y se alejan del campo de batalla hacia otra parte, lastima que Bill no se da ni cuenta de adonde van ya que por la conmoción de todo lo ocurrido y el cansancio se quedo dormido

* * *

Notas de Autor: Howler y Bill aparecieron en el momento justo en la ciudad, por cierto los robots de los Metallikats en realidad eran unidades enforcers que se introducirían como apoyo originalmente antes de Molly y Mac lograran infiltrase al control maestro


	5. Noticias inesperadas

**Star Fox / Swat Kats: Al rescate de Lylat**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell pertenece exclusivamente a Fox McCloude_

**Noticias inesperadas**

* * *

En el espacio del sistema Lylat (hace 24 horas)

El Great Fox circulaba tranquilamente por el espacio, pero ya no era la misma nave usada durante la guerra Anglar (ni siquiera es la de los juegos antecesores), ahora el buque esta pintado de azul y las franjas antes rojas ahora son plateadas, en un costado se encuentra el logo de la cabeza de un águila con el fondo de un ala, esta nave es el Silvert Wing la nave nodriza del equipo Star Falco

Falco se encuentra en el puente de la nave observando el espacio, en los controles se encuentra Rob64, el robot ha tenido también grandes cambios ya que ahora tiene un nuevo cuerpo su forma le hace parecer un cobre dorado, aunque es totalmente de metal.

Falco: Alguna nueva noticia Rob

Rob: No señor, pero acabamos de terminar la Guerra contra los Anglares y ya quieres entrar a otra

Falco: Ya me conoces, me gusta la acción

Rob: Deberías aprender a tomar un descanso

Falco: Jaja que gracioso

Rob: Es enserio, apenas salimos de una guerra y ya quieres entrar a otra

Falco: Mppp (pensando) a veces me arrepiento que Dash le hiciera una actualización completa (a Rob) por cierto alguna noticia de Bill Grey

Rob: Nada aun

Falco: Tengo las sospechas que en su misión de búsqueda esta involucrada más de una persona

Rob: Pero el General Zinger afirma que Howler no abandonado solaria

Falco: Y que esta siendo encubierta

Rob: Tenemos mensaje de Corneria

Falco: Ponlo en pantalla

Aparece en pantalla el General Peppy

Falco: Sucede algo Peppy

G. Peppy: Si Falco, hemos detectado algunos sobrevivientes del ejército imperial ocultándose en el sector Y, he enviado a algunos soldados tras ellos, pero siento que necesitaran ayuda

Falco: No te preocupes vamos para alla

G. Peppy: Entendido, cambio y fuera

Falco: Rob pon rumbo al sector Y…y avisa a Katt y Dash

G. Peppy: En seguida

* * *

En otra parte (tiempo presente)

El sol ilumina una ciudad que esta parcialmente destruida, por las calles se ve circulando soldados en búsqueda de sobrevivientes, rescatistas y paramédicos atendiendo a los heridos, bomberos apagando incendios, voluntarios ayudando en lo que podían y trayendo ayuda que viene de otros países y reporteros informando a todo el planeta la situación

Un grupo de voluntarios llevan unas cajas de víveres para repartir, entre el grupo hay dos gatos y una gata de cabello rubio que platican entre si, no obstante hablan entre susurros y cuando no hay nadie cerca para escucharles…

Callie Briggs: Han conseguido regresar al hangar

Chance Furlong: No, la pista de aterrizaje quedo sepultada bajo una montaña de chatarra

Callie: Pero (espera a que termine de pasar alguien para proseguir) ¿Dónde metieron las naves?

Jake Clawson: Tenemos otro escondite, esta lejos de aquí pero es seguro

Callie: ¿Dónde esta Fox? Esta con Harley o Zefiro lo esta metiendo en problemas

Chance: Le tocaba vigilar el escondite…por si acaso...vendrá después

Lejos de todo el barullo de la ciudad, en algún lugar del desierto oculto por las formaciones rocosas se encuentra un antiguo aeropuerto abandonado que literalmente se esta cayendo a pedazos, dentro de uno de los hangares se encuentra en Flecha Azul y en el puente de mando Howler esta trabajando en los controles para recomponer el sistema de comunicación ayudado por XBall, mientras Bill apenas se esta despertando en su cuarto

Bill: ¿Qué ha sucedido?...ah si…derribe todo el edificio

Se dispone a levantarse cuando mira a su lado y casi le da un infarto….sentado en una silla esta Fox Mccloud, el zorro no ha cambiado nada en un año bueno a excepción del cabello que ahora esta mas largo por la parte de atrás (lo tiene atado con una cinta) y viste un uniforme de mecánico azul claro

Fox: ¿Por fin te despiertas?

Bill: ¡Aaahhh! (se desmaya)

Fox (voz): ¡Hola! ¡Bill!

Bill se despierta asustado

Fox: Esa no es la forma de saludar a un viejo amigo (abraza a Bill para que se de cuenta que es real)

Bill abraza también a Fox haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar mientras en el puente de mando del Flecha Azul, Howler esta examinando los controles de comunicación para comunicarse a Solaria, XBall le esta ayudando

Howler: Podrás establecer comunicación

XBall: Debido a que nuestra ubicación actual es desconocida, podría tardar algo

Howler: Pero podrás hacer la comunicación ¿verdad?

XBall: mmm, los satélites de comunicación que orbitan este planeta servirán de ayuda (trabaja en el control) entrare en sus sistemas para usarlos

Howler: Se muy discreta por lo que mas quieras, no vayas a llamar la atención de las autoridades de aquí

En ese momento entran Fox y Bill al puente, al verlos Howler sonríe

Howler: Ya era hora que despertaras Bill, vaya que tienes el sueño pesado

Bill: ¿Cómo cuanto dormí?

Fox: Casi 24 horas

Bill: ¡QUE! Acaso nadie intento despertarme

Howler: Lo intentamos

Bill (tras observar por la ventana) : No se suponía que estábamos en un parque

Fox: Trajimos el Flecha Azul a otra parte no era sensato que siguiera en el parque sobretodo que ahora lo están usando de campamento

Bill: Pero los motores estaban dañados

Howler: Jake los arreglo, no se como lo hizo andar en esas condiciones pero es un genio…te lo explicaremos después…XBall esta trabajando con la comunicación pero le llevara un rato

Mientras XBall trabaja en las comunciaciones, los chicos salen de la nave y después del hangar, platican entre si de lo que ha sucedido en todo el tiempo en que no se han visto, Bill le cuenta a Fox sobre la guerra Imperial y lo que han hecho los demás, Howler le habla lo que ha estado haciendo en Solaria y al final Fox les cuenta la vida que ha llevado aquí, el tiempo se pasa volando y antes de que se den cuenta una grúa aparece en la entrada del aeropuerto, Howler y Bill se preparan pensando que se trata de un intruso pero Fox les detiene

Fox: No hay peligro

De la grúa bajan Chance y Jake, están algo agotados pero parecen satisfechos, Fox se apresura a recibirlos

Fox: Chicos como esta todo por allá

Chance: Estuvo muy caótico en la mañana, pero finalmente se organizaron antes de que nos fueramos

Jake: Los equipos de rescate continúan la búsqueda en los escombros mientras que en otras zonas ya se están removiendo los escombros (al ver a Bill) oh como sigue tu amigo

Fox: Mucho mejor

Fox: Bill quiero presentarte a un par de amigos, Jake Clawson y Chance Furlong

Bill: Oh..mucho gusto

Chance y Jake: Igualmente

Jake: Oye Fox te toca ir a la ciudad

Chance: Harley te ha estado buscando, dice que te estuvo marcando toda la tarde

Fox (sacando un celular): Pero si yo no….oh olvide que aquí no hay señal

Chance: Mas te vale ir si no quieres problemas

Howler (a Bill): Deberíamos ir

Bill: Si, quiero ver si podemos sacar mi caza

Poco después, bueno una hora Fox y sus compañeros llegan a la ciudad mientras Jake y Chance descansan en el aeropuerto abandonado, tienen que estacionar antes de entrar a la ciudad y caminan un poco observando lo que hacen los ciudadanos

Bill (observando los rascacielos que aun esta en pie): mpp no se parecen a los de Corneria

Fox (susurra): No digas nada relacionado con corneria o nos creerán locos

Howler: Debió ser bonita antes de que atacaran esas latas

Fox: Y lo era, pero seguro que tardaran mucho en reconstruirla

Howler (por lo bajo): Cuando la reconstruya tendrás que darnos un tour

De pronto se les acerca muy apurado un Lucario que viste una ropas un tanto raras, por su cara parece que se ha metido en problemas y esta poniendo pies en polvorosa

Lucario: Aguas Aguas Fox, si te preguntan estuvimos levantando escombros, de acuerdo

Se marcha rápido dejando a los tres desconcertados, es obvio que Fox le conoce, entonces se escucha tras ellos gritos y al darse vuelta tienen que quitarse del camino como todo mundo cuando una veintena de algo que parece mitad motos mitad toros pasan como estampida y después de que pasan ellos pasa un grupo de enforcers y soldados que persiguen a los toros

Howler: ¿Qué fue eso?

Fox: Olvide decirles que este planeta tiene una gran historia en la magia, a ese chico nunca le salen bien los conjuros

Entonces suena un Bip Bip que viene del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Howler, entonces los tres se ocultan en un callejón, Bill y Fox se dan a tarea de vigilar mientras Howler saca su comunicador personal

Howler: ¿Qué sucede Xball?

XBall: Capitán, conseguí enlazarme a Solaria

Howler: Bien

XBall: Inicio la transmisión

XBall desaparece de la pantalla y en su lugar aparece el General Zinger

Howler: G. Zinger

G. Zinger: Howler, ¿Qué les sucedió? Me preocupe cuando perdimos su señal

Howler: Lamento haberte asustado General, pero tengo grandes noticias

G. Zinger: Yo también tengo graves noticias del sistema Lylath

Howler: ¿Ha pasado algo?

Bill y Fox escuchan desde donde están vigilando, G. Zinger continúa

G. Zinger: Hace casi 30 horas una flota de Corneria y el Equipo Star Falco se dirigieron al Sector Y para deshacerse de las ultimas fuerzas imperiales que resistían, todo iba bien hasta que se perdió la señal de la flota Corneriana y la nave nodriza de Star Falco

Howler: ¿Perdieron su señal?

G. Zinger: Si, después de unas horas enviaron un escuadrón de reconocimiento para investigar…y encontraron todo destruido

Howler: Bueno Falco siempre se emociona en las batallas

G. Zinger (grave): Nonono chico, quiero decir que toda la Flota de Corneria fue destruida, hasta el Silvert Wing, era cementerio de naves

Howler: ¡QUE!

Bill y Fox se dan la vuelta sorprendidos al oír eso, en el rostro de Fox se refleja miedo, ¿Cómo toda una flota pudo perder contra un número pequeño de soldados enemigos? ¿Cómo pudo perder Falco?

Howler: ¿Hubo sobrevivientes?

G. Zinger: Encontraron algunos, entre ellos a Falco y su grupo (de pronto su expresión se torna muy seria) pero adivina quien estuvo detrás del ataque

Howler: ¿Sobrevivo su líder?

G. Zinger: No…fue Fox Mccloud

Howler pone una expresión de ¿Qué cosa?, escucho bien Fox estuvo tras el ataque…pero eso no es posible…Fox esta aquí en un planeta que se encuentra en quien sabe donde del universo

Howler: Zinger, eso es ridículo por que Fox…

G. Zinger(interrumpiendo y molesto): Howler se lo que piensas, pero es verdad, Falco lo vio y hay una grabación recuperada de una caza Corneria que lo confirma…Fox ha traicionado al sistema Lylath es mejor que terminen esa búsqueda y vuelvan de inmediato, pediré que rastreen su señal para abrirles un puente espacial

Howler: Pero

: General Zinger fuera

Termina la trasmisión y Howler mira a sus compañeros ellos tampoco pueden creer lo que el General ha dicho…una cosa es segura el Fox que tienen en frente es su amigo, no cabe duda

---------------

Corneria 10PM

En un hospital militar, Falco se encuentra en una habitación, recuperándose de las heridas de la batalla, pero no puede dormir, su mente rememora la batalla

**Inicia Flashback **

El ejercito de Corneria ayudado por Star Falco se deshacen son problemas de las fuerzas imperiales que querían oponer resistencia, algunos decidieron tomar la salida del cobarde, Falco espera que no regresen jamás

Falco: SII…Eso fue muy fácil

Sin embargo un buque fortaleza sale del hiper espacio, es enorme (tan grande como el estadio de las olimpiadas de Beijing) y seguro esta llena de soldados

Falco: Vaya no aprenden

Sin embargo no pasa nada, no salen soldados de la fortaleza, esto desconcierta un poco a los soldados de Corneria y de pronto 7 haces de luz morada salen de la nave y empiezan a atacar a los defensores de Corneria, las naves explotan rápidamente, algunos tratan de atacar pero terminan atacándose unos a otros

Katt (alarmada): ¡¿Que es esto?!

Dash: ¿Qué esta pasando?----AHHH

Dash huye al ver que uno de esos rayos de luz le persigue, Falco se apresura a ayudarle pero de pronto el rayo cambia de dirección y va directo a él, antes de esquivarlo es alcanzado, el brillo que emite deslumbra un momento al halcón, pero pronto ve algo que hace que sus plumas se erizen, en medio de esa luz hay alguien, viste una armadura de brillante metal negro que cubre todo su cuerpo (como las que usan Shadow y Knuckles en Sonic And The Black Knight), no esta usando un casco, es posible que sobreviva en el espacio, pero cuando le ve el rostro Falco palidece

Falco: Noo…No puede ser

Es figura sonríe malévolamente y dispara una bazuca que lleva consigo contra la nave de Falco

**Fin del Flashback**

Tuvo suerte de salir vivo de esa…ya se verán las caras de nuevo y cuando suceda…no tendrá piedad


	6. Mision 1: Retorno a Corneria

**Star Fox / Swat Kats: Al rescate de Lylat**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell pertenece exclusivamente a Fox McCloude_

**Misión 1: Corneria El retorno**

Es de noche en Corneria y todo parece tranquilo, la gente disfruta de la vida nocturna de la ciudad, pero desde la cima de uno de los edificios mas altos de la ciudad una figura oscura los observa con una sombría intención, es una mujer que usa una armadura tipo medieval que cubre todo su cuerpo también usa un casco que cubre la parte superior de su cara, el diseño de la armadura da a entender que es la líder observa la ciudad con una mueca de odio, detrás de ella se encuentran arrodilladas otras seis figuras, también usan armaduras y cascos (excepto uno que parece ser agua viviente)

La mujer se da la vuelta y mira a sus caballeros, todos a la vez levantan la cabeza esperando sus ordenes, ella hace un movimiento con la mano e inmediatamente todos desaparece unos segundos después se empiezan a oír explosiones y gritos de terror, para la mujer esos sonidos son música para sus oídos y ríe malignamente

Mujer: Eso es mis guerreros, destrúyanlo todo

Cuando escucha el sonido de cazas espaciales acercándose, la mujer decide unirse a la diversión

Planeta Auran

Fox, Howler, Bill y XBall360 han estado trabajando a marchas forzadas para reparar el Flecha Azul, tratar de pasar el puente espacial con los daños que tiene seria muy peligroso por lo que la reparan usando todo lo que tienen al alcance, por fortuna Jake y Chance les han estado proporcionando materiales del deposito de chatarra que les han servido muy bien

Fox (tras arreglar los generadores): Bien pruébalo ahora Bill

Bill enciende los generadores y estos funcionan bien ya que no hacen ningún sonido extraño unos momentos después Fox le hace una señal a su compañero para que los apague

Fox (satisfecho): Listo, están como nuevos

Bill: Perfecto

Howler (entrando en la sala de maquinas): ¿Cómo va todo?

Fox: Listo, aguantara hasta que lleguemos a Corneria o Solaria, a donde nos lleve el puente espacial primero

Howler: De acuerdo, ya termine de parchar los daños en el casco de la nave, no puedo creer que ese montón de basura sirviera

Fox: Como dice el dicho, "La basura de uno es el tesoro de otro"

Bill: Entonces, eso quiere decir que estamos listos

Fox: Si, si lo estamos

Howler: Me comunicare con Zinger para que me diga cuando abrirán el puente espacial

Bill y Howler salen rápidamente y dejan a Fox solo en la sala de maquinas, el zorro no parece feliz de regresar a Corneria mas bien triste, se recarga contra la pared y se deja caer hasta el piso donde se sienta, le dio mucho gusto de ver a Howler y Bill y saber que al menos ellos se han estado preocupando por él, pero a la vez esta triste por que sus demás compañeros lo dieron por perdido y caso cerrado, no esta seguro de si quiere regresar, es mas no sabe si a sus compañeros les dará gusto verlo, en eso su celular suena y contesta

Fox (un tanto triste): Hola Harley

Harley (voz): ¿Qué pasa Fox? Te escucho triste

………………………….

Un par de horas después el puente espacial finalmente se ha abierto pero el General Zinger le esta comunicando a Howler algo grave

G. Zinger: Perdimos todo el contacto con Corneria, no sabemos que pasa

Howler: ¿Puedes enviarnos ahí directamente?

G. Zinger: No puedo permitirlo Howler, si envió a los dos ahí y algo paso tal vez no puedas salvarlos

Howler: Bill y yo no le daremos la espalda a Lylat, además no iremos solos

G. Zinger: ¿Cómo?

Howler: Un par de personas nos van a acompañar

Fuera del Flecha Azul, Fox quien se ha puesto su uniforme como parte de los Swat Kats, plantica con Chance y Jake

Chance: Estas seguro que será buena idea llevar a Zefiro

Fox: Tal vez no de una con los conjuros, pero no debes negar que es un gran luchador

Chance: Recuerda, si nos necesitas no dudes en comunicarte, también tienes amigos aquí

Fox (sonriendo): Gracias Chance

Jake: Y no te preocupes, cuando terminemos de arreglar unos asuntos, les alcanzaremos

Fox asiente con la cabeza, debido a los acontecimientos en ciudad Megakat, Chance y Jake deberán permanecer un poco mas, ya que si desaparecieran de pronto seria muy sospechoso para los miembros de Liga de Héroes (con quienes no se llevan nada bien), tienen que tener cuidado para no llamar la atención, en eso el joven Lucario entra en el hangar, lleva consigo una mochila

Chance (al verlo): Me sorprendes Zefiro lograste llegar sin perderte

Zefiro: Use una brújula para ubicarme

Fox: Listo

Zefiro: Listo

Howler (por el altavoz): Fox, Zefiro, suban rápido, el puente espacial a Corneria se abrirá pronto, hay que despegar

Zefiro abraza a Chance y Jake y sube a la nave, lo mismo hace Fox, espera verlos de nuevo pronto y sobretodo verla a ella de nuevo

Fox: Díganle a Harley que volveré

Chance: Lo haremos

Jake: Apresúrate

Fox se coloca su mascara negra y sube corriendo al Flecha Azul, Jake y Chance se alejan mientras las compuertas del hangar se abren para que la nave pueda salir y elevarse sin problemas, la nave se eleva hacia el cielo nocturno y se abre un portal dorado, el puente espacial se a activado

Howler (en los controles): Tenemos en frente el portal, preparándonos para entrar

XBall: Entrando en 10 segundos

Fox y Zefiro miran hacia el desierto y ven a Jake y Chance diciéndoles adiós con las manos, pero no es adiós es solo un hasta luego

Zefiro: Todo saldrá bien Sky, no hay por que temer

Fox le mira y sonríe, cuando el zorro se pone su mascara se hace llamar Sky, finalmente el Flecha Azul entra en el portal y cuando esta dentro este se cierra

Chance: Los volveremos a ver, lo se (ve a Jake preocupado)

Jake: No lo se, desde que ellos dijeron que regresarían a Corneria, tengo una sensación que no me puedo quitar, temo que algo malo va a pasar

Chance: Entonces, hay que darse prisa

El Flecha Azul vibra mientras atraviesa el puente espacial a máxima velocidad, todos están sujetos a sus asientos, Howler lucha con los controles que vibran de forma violenta y pronto todo se acaba cuando salen por el otro lado del túnel

Howler: Fiu, lo logramos

Zefiro: Uhh estoy mareado

Sky: No te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras

Bill (viendo las computadoras): Estamos en el sistema Lylat, específicamente en la orbita de Corneria

Howler: Bien, XBall comunícate al puerto espacial más cercano

XBall: En eso estoy pero no contestan, solo hay estática

Desconcertado Howler se pone los micrófonos e intenta establecer contacto a través de diferentes canales, pero nada, solo hay silencio

Howler: Nada, no contestan

Zefiro: Acaso será de noche y se fueron a dormir

Sky: No, los puertos espaciales funcionan a las 24 horas, algo debió pasar para que ninguno conteste

Bill: Esto no es bueno

Howler: No hay opción (tomando los controles) preparándonos para ingresar a Corneria

Finalmente el Flecha Azul ingresa en la atmosfera de Corneria y cuando se acerca a la ciudad, no lo pueden creer, si Ciudad Megakat quedo medio destruida por los metallikats, Ciudad Corneria estaba peor, la destrucción era total, no parecía que hubiera sobrevivientes

Howler: No lo puedo creer

Sky: ¿Qué ha pasado? Realmente es Corneria

Zefiro: Y las personas

Bill: Howler tenemos que aterrizar

El Flecha Azul aterriza en una zona despejada de la calle y los chicos descienden de la misma con sus blasters preparados, no saben lo que ha pasado pero si hay algún enemigo no le darán la oportunidad, viéndolo de cerca la destrucción es aun peor de lo que parece solo hay destrucción y muerte por donde quiera que observan lo peor es el silencio, hay un silencio sepulcral que da miedo

Sky: ¿Sientes algún aura Zefiro?

Zefiro: Bastantes, pero parece que están bajo tierra

Bill: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Sky: Hay sobrevivientes, pero se han ocultado…(ve la tapa de un drenaje) en la alcantarilla

Howler (usando el comunicador): Xball ¿Cuál es la situación de Corneria?

XBall (voz): Todas las ciudades del planeta han sido destruidas, sin embargo los escáneres han detectado personas escondidas en todas partes

Howler: Bueno eso es un alivio

Los muchachos siguen caminando, Bill se acerca a una de las naves caídas y la examina, definitivamente no es un caza de Corneria y tampoco es una nave de combate imperial

Bill: Ehh fíjense en esto, esta nave es un crucero Venom

Sky (acercándose): ¿Un crucero Venom? (tras verlo bien) hace muchos años que no veía uno, ¿Pero que esta haciendo aquí?

Bill: Es posible que Andrew se levantara en armas de nuevo…pero no creo que causara toda esta destrucción

Sky: Hay que encontrar a Peppy para saber que sucedió

De pronto Xball se comunica

XBall: Capitán Howler he detectado una batalla en las montañas de Corneria

Howler: Has identificado al enemigo

XBall: Si son soldados de Venom, están atacando

Howler: Entendido, prepara las naves (a sus compañeros) de regreso al Flecha Azul

En las montañas de Corneria, el Ejercito de Venom liderados por Andrew Okinoky atacan una base militar de Corneria que estaba oculta en las rocas de la montaña, los venomnianos atacan al ejercito de Corneria (todos los que quedaban) sin piedad, los soldados han resistido con gran firmeza pero su armamento se les esta agotando, observando desde la torre comunicación se encuentra el General Peppy, Beltino Toad esta con el intentando desesperadamente establecer una comunicación con el exterior

Beltino: Respondan por favor, alguien responda

G. Peppy: Beltino me uniré a la batalla, sigue intentando comunicarte

Peppy esta a punto de salir de la estancia, cuando alguien se comunica

Soldado (voz): General, el caza Ray Wolf ha aparecido acompañado de dos naves más

En efecto el Ray Wolf aparece en escena siendo seguidas por un caza solaria y el Black Arwing

Howler: Dispérsense y acaben con el enemigo

Zefiro (en el asiento de copiloto del Black Arwing): ¿Cómo sabré cuales son los malos?

Sky: Yo apunto y tú disparas

Las tres naves se separaron y entraron de lleno en la batalla tumbando todo enemigo que veían; muchos cazas Venom persiguen al caza solaria pero este empieza a brillar da una vuelta en U y se lanza en curso Kamimase contra el enemigo quien no puede quitarse y vuelan en pedazos y el caza solaria sale de la explosión intacta

Bill: YESSS

El Black Arwing se abre paso disparando misiles y láseres como loco, pero no solo dispara eso, también salen de los cañones rayos, fuego y cañones de viento que destruye a los enemigos a su paso, eso es por que Zefiro esta usando el poder de los elementos

Zefiro: Vamos vamos quítense de nuestro camino

Sky: Fíjate a donde mandas los rayos, casi le das a uno de los nuestros

Howler por su parte destruye sin problemas los cazas enemigos que se vienen tanto por frente como atrás, cuando divisa a la nave insignia

Howler: Ahí estas Andrew

Andrew se encuentra en el puente de mando observando la batalla, durante un momento pensó que finalmente ganaría la guerra contra Corneria pero la intromisión de Howler y sus amigos esta cambiandolo todo y al ver al Ray Wolf acercandose enfurece

Andrew: Activen el programa transformer

La nave insignia se transforma en una versión robótica de Andros (como la vista en Star Fox Assault solo que mas fuerte y fea) y empieza a lanzar manotazos contra el Ray Wolf, el lobo los esquiva sin ningún problema y envía una bomba nova contra una de las manos y ocurre una explosión

Howler: Eso

Pero se equivoca, el robot no sufrió daño alguno y ahora le esta enviando una horda de mega láseres

Howler (al verlos venir): Ouhh

Rápidamente se quita del camino pero los algunos misiles le siguen, misiles de calor, pensando rápido se dirige en curso contra la nave insignia y en el ultimo momento vira provocando que los misiles se estrellen contra el robot causándole un grave daño

Andrew: No (enfurecido) No dejare que ese lobato nos venza

Toma los controles y empieza a atacar de forma más agresiva pero Howler esquiva los ataques sin problemas, ya era tiempo de terminar con esto debido a que Andrew estaba fuera de control

Howler: Bien piensa, mis ataques no le hacen daño ya que la coraza es fuerte…pero sus propios ataques si

Howler se lanza en picada como retando a Andrew a que le ataque y así sucede ya que el malvado mono le envía mas misiles de seguimiento de calor y mas grandes, el Ray Wolf hace una pirueta haciendo que los misiles le persigan y de nuevo hace que se impacten contra la nave transformer de Andrew, esta vez justo en la cara lo que provoca una reacción en cadena de explosiones en toda la nave y finalmente esta explota en una gran bola de fuego

Howler: CENTRO

Con la destrucción de la nave insignia y de paso con Andrew los soldados de Corneria recobran la confianza y se lanzan al ataque con todo lo que tienen, no pasa mucho antes de que se abra un portal espacial y aparezca la milicia de Solaria, no tardando en vencer a los soldados Venom, pero a lo lejos una figura observa desde la cima de una montaña, ha visto toda la batalla usando sus binoculares, es una gata siamesa con armadura medieval aunque el modelo y la forma en que se peina el cabello hace recordar al antiguo Egipto

Gata: Pero que tontos son esos soldados de Venom, la tenían fácil pero aun así los acabaron (observando a las 3 naves aterrizando) esos tipos son listos, les dieron esperanza (al ver a los pilotos se sorprende) Howler O´Donnell y Bill Grey…a la jefa no va gustarle esto

Horas después y gracias a la ayuda de la milicia de Solaria así como Howler y sus compañeros, se logro expulsar de Corneria al ejecito de Venom, tras reunirse con Peppy Howler explico que antes del combate XBall logro enviar un mensaje de socorro a Solaria pidiendo refuerzos

G. Peppy: Me alegro que este aquí, con su ayuda pudimos ganar esta batalla pero…no es que sea pesimista…los tipos que ayudaron a Andrew podrían regresar

Bill: Pero General quienes atacaron el sistema

G. Peppy: No lo sabemos eran solo 7 pero consiguieron destruir todo el planeta, así como las bases militares en todo el sistema

Howler: Esto es malo

G. Peppy: Nuestras armas no sirvieron de nada contra ellos, parecen dioses, Falco no se tomo nada bien la derrota

Howler: ¿Qué donde esta?

G. Peppy: Desapareció cuando el ejército de Venom se acercaba al Comando Central, no le hemos visto desde entonces

Bill: ¿Dash y Katt están bien?

G. Peppy: Se encuentran aquí

Bill: El ejercito de Venom se aprovecho de la situación de Corneria para atacarlos verdad General

G. Peppy: No exactamente, supimos que las tropas Venom se aliaron a estos tipos y no solo ellos, los soldados sobrevivientes del Imperio y piratas espaciales también

Howler (molesto): Bien no tardaremos en toparnos con mi hermano

G. Peppy: La prioridad es poner a los civiles a salvo, me reuniré con mis oficiales y el consejo de Corneria para determinar que hacer

En eso Peppy divisa a los dos hombres que acompañaban a Bill y Howler, durante un momento se miran y entonces Sky y Zefiro saludan militarmente a Peppy para después retirarse de la estancia

G. Peppy: Por cierto quienes son ellos

Howler: Sus nombres son Sky y Zefiro son parte de un grupo conocido como el escuadrón radical y hablando de eso Peppy…¿Es cierto que Fox ataco el sector Y?

G. Peppy (triste): La gente puede cambiar por diversos motivos ya sea para bien o para mal

Continuara--------------

Notas de Autor

Finalmente termine este capitulo, tuve que reescribirlo varias veces por que si no luego hubiera perdido sentido la historia, por cierto les informo que aparecerán algunos personajes de otra serie en esta saga, donde y cuando, pronto pero nos les diré así que hasta el próximo episodio


	7. Mision 2: Batalla en el Orbital Gate

**Star Fox / Swat Kats: Al rescate de Lylat**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell pertenece exclusivamente a Fox McCloude_

**Misión 2: Batalla en el Orbital Gate**

**En algún lugar de la galaxia**

En un laboratorio un pequeño grupo de científicos se encuentran trabajando, en la sala hay algunos soldados que los vigilan y en la parte superior antes del techo hay una ventana donde un dos personas observan lo que ocurre, uno de ellos es la líder de los caballeros que atacaron Lylat pero su rostro no se ve debido a que esta en las sombras, el otro es un lobo negro que viste también una armadura negra (es mas alto y mas fornido que Wolf, sus ojos son rojos y llenos de frialdad) y se encuentra arrodillado frente a la mujer

Mujer (molesto): ¡Cómo! ¿Corneria gano la batalla?

Lobo negro: Si mi señora, según la Caballero Milo, el ejército de Solaria liderada por Howler O´Donnell llego a ayudarlos

Mujer: Grr, no puedo creerlo, creí haberme liberado de ese miserable lobato, debí dejar que Milo se encargara de la ofensiva Corneria en lugar de ese mono de pacotilla

Lobo negro: Es hora de los Caballeros volvamos a terminar lo que empezamos

Mujer (paseando de un lado a otro): Howler es un gran adversario, al igual que Falco Lombardi…seria interesante si se destruyen el uno a otro

La mujer mira por la ventana hacia el laboratorio sonriendo con malicia se le ha ocurrido un plan

* * *

Días después en el espacio de Corneria

Una nave circula el espacio, pero no es cualquier nave se trata del Great Fox, aunque no tiene ningún logo y esta pintada de los colores del ejercito de Corneria, en el puente de mando Howler se encuentra hablando con el General Peppy

Howler: Desde cuando tenían este Great Fox

G. Peppy: La mande a construir antes de la guerra Anglar, pensaba dársela a Fox cuando estuviera lista, fue una lastima que el equipo se desintegrara, así que la hemos mantenido en los hangares por si se llegara a necesitar

Howler: ¿Me pregunto por que Falco no adquirió esta nave?

G. Peppy: Prefirió la nave roja, no quería que la gente pensara que eran los "sustitutos de Star Fox"

Howler: Eso tiene sentido

Entonces Sky y Zefiro entran en el puente de mando acompañados de XBall

Zefiro: Es una instalación sorprendente

Sky: El hangar tiene espacio para varios cazas

XBall: Todos los sistemas están en orden

G. Peppy: Espero que esta nave les sirva de mucho General Peppy fuera

Justo cuando termina la comunicación Howler mira a sus amigos

Zefiro: ¿Dónde esta Bill?

Sky: Volvió con sus escuadrones para recuperar Katina, me hubiera gustado haberlo acompañado

Howler: Estarán bien recuerda que la milicia de Solaria va con ellos y en serio si que son rudos

Sky ríe un momento y se acerca a un mapa holográfico de Lylat, desde que regresaron se la han pasado a ayudando al ejercito de Corneria y la Milicia de Solaria a recuperar los planetas ocupados por el ejercito de Venom así como de sus aliados, las batallas han sido duras, pero poco a poco han ido ganando terreno, sin embargo no ha dejado de preocuparse por Falco de quien no han tenido ni una sola noticia, Howler trato de convencer a Katt y Dash para que se les unieran pero rechazaron la oferta y ayer se enteraron que Lucy se unió a Star Falco

Howler: ¿Estas pensando en Falco?

Sky: Ya ha pasado muchos días, espero que no le haya pasado nada

Zefiro (molesto): ¿Por que su novia y sus amiguitos no se han ido aun a buscarlo?

Howler: Les es imposible abandonar el sistema ya que hay batallas por doquier

Sky: Y además no saben donde esta…Zefiro puedes intentarlo de nuevo

Zefiro (algo fastidiado): Esta bien

Zefiro se sienta en el piso y Sky se sienta frente a él, el Lucario comienza a brillar en un tono azulado, también Sky que brilla en un tono verde esmeralda, Howler los mira interesado y XBall se le acerca

XBall: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Howler: Están buscando a Falco por medio del aura

XBall: ¿Y como es que hacen eso?

Howler: Sky esta concentrándose en los momentos que paso con Falco mientras Zefiro usa su lectura de Aura y trata de hacer una conexión con el aura de Falco

XBall: Capitán, debería ayudarlos

Howler:…

XBall: Tal vez mientras sean mas los que piensen en Falco, tendrás mas posibilidades de encontrarlo

Howler medita un momento entonces se acerca a Sky y Zefiro y se sienta entre ellos, cierra los ojos y comienza a recordar los momentos que vivió con Falco cuando aun existía Star Fox, sin darse cuenta él mismo empieza a brillar también en un tono azul violeta y tras unos momentos los tres abren los ojos de golpe como si hubieran sentido algo

Zefiro (levantándose): Venga esta por ahí, vamos a que esperan

Sky: ¿Pero por donde?

Zefiro (Señalando): Por ahí, haz que se mueva esta cosa

Howler: Ohh XBall activa los motores

XBall obedece y activa los motores, sin embargo están algo desconcertado por que están yendo directo a al Orbital Gate

Sky: ¿Seguro que es por aquí?

Zefiro: Si es por aquí

Sky: Pero esto raro por que Peppy no nos dijo que Falco estaba con el

De pronto una explosión que parece venir desde dentro del Orbital Gate les sorprende, XBall hace un escaneo rápido y descubre que el lugar esta siendo atacado por soldados Venom e Imperiales

Howler: XBall acércanos al puente…chicos a las armas

XBall acerca el Great Fox II se conecta al puente del Orbital Gate y los chicos se preparan para el ataque, pero las compuertas del Orbital Gate no se abren

XBall (voz desde los altavoces): Las compuertas están cerradas

Zefiro: ¡Aun lado!

El Lucario crea una esfera Aura y vuela las compuertas del Orbital Gate, lo que impresiona a Howler aunque a Sky no le sorprende

Sky: Bien hecho, VAMOS

Los tres entran corriendo a la estación, el lugar ha sido invadido por el enemigo quienes les atacaron por sorpresa, un grupo de soldados tanto Cornerianos como Solarianos se encuentra rodeados por soldados enemigos quienes les apuntan con cañones de plasma eléctricos

Soldado Corneria (susurra): Estamos fritos

Soldado Solariano (susurra): Fue un gusto haberte conocido

Algo rueda por el suelo y de pronto estalla en una bola de humo que ciega a todos, se oyen disparos los soldados prisioneros instintivamente se agacha cubriéndose la cabeza y cuando el humo se disipa, ya hacen en el suelo inertes los enemigos

Howler (corriendo hacia los soldados): ¿Están bien?

S. Solaria: Si, pero nos atacaron por sorpresa

Howler: Vamos cojan las armas del enemigo, aun podemos ganar

Los soldados obedecen y no pasa mucho antes de que empiece de nuevo el fuego cruzado, pero ahora que Howler, Sky y Zefiro se han unido, la balanza esta cambiando a favor de los buenos, Zefiro les ayuda a abrirse paso usando una y otra vez su esfera Aura y Sky sorprende a Howler cuando tras hacer un movimiento con los brazos envía un torrente de fuego que obliga a huir a los invasores

Sky: Howler voy a buscar al general

Holwer: Bien yo me hago cargo

Sky sale corre por otro pasillo y Zefiro le sigue, ambos se abre paso sin problemas

Zefiro (de pronto): Sky, Falco esta aquí, siento su aura

Sky: En serio

Zefiro: Esta muy cerca…pero hay algo extraño

De pronto escuchan unos gritos que vienen de la sala de reunión, ambos entran corriendo y se paran en seco, en el suelo están tumbados los oficiales de corneria, apenas se mueven y ven a Peppy y al Teniente Coronel Richardson esquivando los ataques de un soldado que lleva una armadura cibernética, su rostro esta cubierto por el casco y esta atacando a diestras y siniestra, Sky hace un movimiento con las manos creando un torbellino para atrapar al enemigo y lanzarlo fuera de la habitación y Zefiro usa una combinación de agilidad y velocidad para acercarse a los dos oficiales

Zefiro: ¿Están bien?

G. Peppy: Si

El soldado se levanta y Sky se prepara para pelear contra el, pero de pronto el visor del soldado brilla escaneado la zona como si estuviera buscando algo

Soldado: Objetivo localizado…persecución

Rápidamente se levanta y sale corriendo por los pasillos en busca de su objetivo, mientras Howler y los soldados han conseguido finalmente repeler a los invasores quienes emprenden la fuga

Soldado Venom: RETIRARA RETIRARA

Howler (activando el comunicador): XBall no dejes que los invasores se escapen

XBall (voz): Puede contar conmigo

De pronto algo que venia a gran velocidad sujeta a Howler y lo aleja de los soldados que no saben ni que paso, en un par de segundos Howler es arrojado en el suelo de una oficina, levanta la cabeza y ve al soldado de armadura cibernética, cuyas manos empiezan a brillar en un tono azul cielo brillante

Soldado: Eliminar OBSTACULO

Howler se quita del piso justo a tiempo, donde golpearon las manos del soldado ahora hay un agujero de gran tamaño, el soldado vuelve a atacar, pero esta vez Howler esta preparado y dispara sus metralletas gemelas, sin embargo estas no hacen ningún daño en la armadura del soldado

Howler: Demonios

La armadura debía de estar hecha de algún material sumamente resistente, entonces ambos empiezan a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con patadas, saltos y puñetazos, Howler es bueno en el combate, pero este soldado también lo es, en un momento el soldado derriba a Howler al suelo y lanza un puñetazo directo a la cara, pero Howler mueve la cabeza y esquiva el golpe por unos milímetros, entonces el golpea a su atacante y le da tan fuerte en la cara que el casco sale volando, Howler aprovecha la distracción de su atacante para ponerse en pie y entonces le ve la cara

Holwer: ¡¿Qué?!

Era Falco, pero el halcón estaba extraño, estaba pálido, sus ojos estaba sin su brillo característico y estaba realmente furioso (aunque eso es normal), el halcón se acerca a Howler sin quitarle la vista de encima, por su parte el lobo empieza a retroceder

Howler: Falco…tranquilízate

Pero Falco se lanza sobre él y ambos se estrellan en la pared donde empiezan a forcejear, Howler trata de alcanzar sus metralletas, pero Falco sabiendo lo que va a hacer se las quita de las fundas y le apunta, Howler se agacha a tiempo y rápidamente le da una patada giratoria en la piernas de Falco haciéndolo caer, pero ambos se levantan al mismo tiempo y antes de darse cuenta Howler recibe un gancho al hígado por parte de Falco, el lobo se derrumba y el halcón el apunta con las metralletas

Voz: HOWLER

Una bola de fuego llegada de quien sabe donde da en las dos armas que llevaba Falco y se derriten al instante, en la puerta de la oficina estaban Sky y Zefiro

Sky: ¿Falco?

Howler: CUIDADO

Falco empieza a atacar a Sky y Zefiro y ambos se ponen a esquivar sus ataques

Sky (Esquivando los ataques): ¿Que pasa Falco?…FALCO

Falco le ataca pero de pronto se golpeado por la esfera aural de Zefiro que lo manda a estrellarse contra una mesa

Zefiro: No te distraigas, defiéndete

Zefiro mira a Falco quien se esta levantando y entonces ve su aura y detecta algo extraño, el aura roja de Falco esta rodeada por una energía oscura

Zefiro: ¿Pero si?

Falco se lanza en un ataque rápido, pero Sky lo agarra por los brazos y lo lanza contra la pared tratando de inmovilizarlo

Zefiro: Lo están controlando

Sky: ¿Falco que te sucede?

Zefiro: Hay una energía oscura alrededor de el, es inútil que lo sigan llamando, esa energía oscura tiene el control de su mente

Sky: No puede ser

Falco lanza un codazo en el estomago de Sky, forzándolo a soltarlo y el halcón los empieza a atacar con sus alas que brillan y cortan lo que tocan su alrededor como si fueran espadas afiladas

Howler: Tengan cuidado

Howler corre a ayudar Sky trata de inmovilizar a Falco una vez mas, pero el halcón los levanta sin problemas y los lanza lejos de él, al parecer la armadura cibernética aumenta su fuerza también, Falco trata de cortar a Sky con sus alas pero él se quita y Zefiro decide hacer doble equipo para confundir a Falco, el truco pareció funcionar pero de pronto Falco conecta una patada directa a Zefiro en la cara que lo derriba al suelo

Sky: ZEFIRO

Zefiro (recuperándose del golpe): Demonios adivino donde estaba

Falco se lanza contra Zefiro pero el lucario le lanza una esfera aural a la cara y el halcón se estrella contra la pared atravesándola

Zefiro: ESPERO QUE TE DUELA PLUMIFERO

Eso si pareció enojar a Falco, ya que sale de golpe de los escombros gruñendo, Zefiro sale corriendo de la habitación con Falco pisándole los talones

Sky: Oh no lo hizo enfadar

Howler: ¿Hay que detenerlos?

Sky y Howler salen corriendo, pero al ver la puerta de la enfermería abierta Howler entra y sale en un segundo con una pistola de dardos cargándole un tranquilizante

Howler: Espero que esto sirva

No tardan en encontrarlos, Falco había alcanzado a Zefiro y lo estaba azotando contra los muros entonces Howler dispara la pistola y el dardo da en el cuello en Falco, pero parece que no funciona

Howler: Oh no, esto es peor que los insectos varilianos

Sky (comienza a hacer un movimiento con las manos y empieza a surgir una bola de electricidad): Lo siento Falco

Zefiro, empieza a brillar y coloca sus manos directo en el pecho de Falco y entonces al mismo tiempo ambos atacan, Sky con una bola eléctrica y Zefiro lanzando un poderoso rayo blanco, Falco recibe un doble golpe directo en el pecho y la espalda

Falco: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Howler llega hacia donde están ellos en el momento en que Falco se derrumba inconsciente en los brazos de Sky, la armadura echaba chispas y olía a quemado, pero el halcón no parecía estar muy lastimado a pesar del tremendo ataque doble

Howler: ¿Cómo has…

Sky: Después te cuento

Zefiro se le queda viendo a Falco un momento y levanta una mano para ver su aura, aquella energía oscura se ha ido

Momentos después la batalla ha terminado en el Orbital Gate han conseguido expulsar a los invasores del lugar, los que trataron de escapar fueron destruidos por los misiles del Great Fox II, en ese momento en el hangar del lugar hay una nave militar médica que esta subiendo a los heridos para llevarlos al hospital militar de Corneria, entre ellos esta Falco, se encuentra recostado en una camilla y aun esta inconsciente o tal vez dormido por el sedante; por precaución lo tienen atado con fuertes correas

G. Peppy (hablando con un medico militar): Manténganlo vigilado, no le quiten la vista de encima y tengan cuidado si despierta, no sabemos como reaccionara

Oficial: Si señor (se retira)

Beltino: General quisiera analizar la armadura que llevaba Falco

G. Peppy: Claro, necesito que descubras todo lo posible del enemigo

Peppy mira a otra parte y ve a Howler hablado con Sky y Zefiro, los tres solo tienen algunos rasguños, se acerca a ellos

G. Peppy: Chicos

Howler: Ohh si Peppy

G. Peppy: Gracias por haber venido, creí que no lo contaríamos

Howler: ¿Peppy que paso?

G. Peppy: Fuimos atacados justo después de que termine de comunicarme contigo, no pude pedir ayuda por que las transmisiones fueron anuladas

Howler: No se supone que este lugar tiene sistemas de emergencia conectado a Corneria

Sky: Debieron jaquear los sistemas para que allá nadie se enterara de nada

Howler: ¿Peppy que van a hacer con Falco?

G. Peppy: Pues habrá que tenerlo vigilado, no le va a hacer ninguna gracia a su grupo

Zefiro: No se preocupe ya esta normal

G. Peppy: ¿Cómo?

Howler: Veras Peppy, Zefiro puede ver las auras de los seres vivos y de esa forma puede saber quienes son malos y quienes buenos

Zefiro: Y pude ver que algo lo estaba controlando…pero cuando Sky y yo atacamos al mismo tiempo…de alguna manera rompimos esa conexión

G. Peppy: ¿Quieres decir que ya esta bien?

Zefiro: Si, supongo que cuando despierte les dirá que paso

G. Peppy: Bueno, supongo que será mejor de que le avise a su equipo que su líder regreso, solo espero que Lucy no sea la que conteste

Peppy se retira, pero Sky esta desconcertado por lo último que dijo el viejo conejo y va tras él

Sky: uhh, disculpa Peppy (el conejo se detiene al oírlo)…digo General Peppy, hay algún problema entre su hija y usted

G. Peppy: uh no…solo que hemos tenido algunos desacuerdos…(mira a Sky repentinamente) Oye como sabes que Lucy es mi hija

Sky (piensa rápido): How..Howler me ha hablado mucho de usted y de Star Fox

Peppy mira a Sky fijamente a pesar de que usa mascara el zorro siente que el viejo conejo quiere ver sus ojos, espera que no lo descubra o tendrá problemas, finalmente Peppy aparta la vista como si entendiera lo que dijo

G. Peepy: Eres admirador de Star Fox ¿Verdad?

Sky: Digamos que siempre he sentido hacia ustedes un gran respeto

G. Peppy: mpphhh fue la mejor época de mi vida, aunque toda cosa que empieza debe llegar a su fin, una lastima lo sucedido y sus consecuencias

Peppy se retira dejando a Sky aun mas desconcertado en eso Howler se acerca y pone una mano en su hombro

Howler (susurrando al oído de Sky): Peppy y su hija discutieron después de que desapareciste

Sky (por lo bajo y triste): Yo fui la causa de la pelea…¿verdad?

Howler no dice nada, pero Sky interpreta su silencio como un "si", finalmente ambos emprenden la marcha hacia el Great Fox II donde Zefiro y XBall les esperan

**Continuara……. **

Nota de autor: A partir de ahora las batallas en este fic se van a poner mas duras, oh si la razón por la que Sky puede controlar los elementos es por un pequeño incidente que tuvo en Auran en una misión contra Madkat, esto lo veremos en un Fanfic futuro de los Swat Kats


	8. Mision 3: El ataque de los piratas

**Star Fox / Swat Kats: Al rescate de Lylat**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell pertenece exclusivamente a Fox McCloude_

**Misión 3: El ataque de los piratas**

En algún lugar de la galaxia

En una habitación oscura iluminada únicamente por el fuego azul que se encontraba tras su trono, la líder de los atacantes de lylat habla seriamente con una figura que esta arrodillada frente a ella

Líder: Esta seguro de eso Dr. Finitevus

Dr. Finitevus: Si mi señora, esta información viene directo de uno de nuestros espías en Lylat

Líder (molesta): Se suponía que Falco debía eliminar a Howler, pero fracaso inútilmente

Dr. Finitevus: Con todo el respeto mi señora, quisiera saber si estos ataques son necesarios

Líder (fría): Que quieres decir

Dr. Finitevus: Bueno…sus Caballeros Reales hicieron un buen trabajo en atacar el sistema, no cree que debimos haberlos destruido en el acto

Líder: Pues la verdad es que quería torturarlos un poco antes de destruirlos

Dr. Finitevus: Sin embargo al haberlo hecho les dimos la oportunidad de reagruparse y de pedir ayuda…no cree que fue eso un error

Líder: Ahh que importa que se hayan conseguido ayuda, nosotros ganaremos al final

Dr. Finitevus: Sugiero que mandemos a los Caballeros Reales

Líder: No, aun no es el momento de que ellos vayan

Dr. Finitevus: Pero mi señora, estamos perdiendo tiempo y hombres, los Caballeros derrotarían a los refuerzos de Lylat en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Líder: Quiero jugar un poco mas, entendiste

Sabiendo que no vale la pena discutir el Dr. Finitevus se pone de pie y mira a su líder, en efecto es un equina, pero tiene algo extraño, la mitad derecha de su cara es roja carmesí y el lado izquierdo es blanco, tiene la estatura de un humano adulto, su manos están vendadas por vendas grises y lleva una serie de pulseras en las muñecas (warp rings), lleva un atuendo egipcio (basado en YU GI OH) y una capa negra

Dr. Finitevus: ¿Cuál es su orden mi señora?

Líder: Comuníquenme con los piratas, tengo un trabajo para ellos

_Corneria_

Después del primer ataque en Corneria, los oficiales y generales militares de Corneria se habían trasladado al Orbital Gate, pero tras el último incidente, se trasladaron de nuevo a Corneria, esta vez se encontraban en bases subterráneas ubicadas en puntos específicos del planeta, el General Peppy estaba hablando por el comunicador holográfico con Beltino

Beltino: El Orbital no sufrió un daño considerable, estará de nuevo en función en 1 o 2 días

G. Peppy: Bien, ¿Qué has descubierto de la armadura que usaba Falco?

Beltino: Lamentablemente no pude descubrir nada, todos sus sistemas se quemaron, pero por lo que vi en los videos de seguridad, la armadura proporcionaba una fuerza y velocidad mayor a la de una persona normal

G. Peppy: mmm ya veo

Beltino: ¿Y como sigue Falco?

G. Peppy: Esta mejorando, aunque lo tengo bajo vigilancia

Beltino: Trato de escapar

G. Peppy: Ya lo intento, no puedo dejarlo ir hasta que sea interrogado

Beltino: Típico de él

G. Peppy (Viendo que entra una transmisión): Beltino te llamo después (abre el otro canal y aparece en pantalla un cocodrilo, lleva uniforme militar de solaria) Comandante Croc

Comandante Croc: General me comunico para informarle que pronto recuperaremos Katina

Peppy no puede evitar sonreír, solo les falta recuperar Katina y habrán recuperado todo el sistema

General Peppy: Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en días, como va la situación

Comandante Croc: Los rebeldes que estaban dispersos por todo el sistema se han reagrupado en las bases del planeta pero sus recursos se les están agotando, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que decidan rendirse o ser destruidos, pero necesitamos más hombres, no quisiéramos alguna sorpresa inesperada

General Peppy: Entiendo, enviare ahora mismo más unidades (al ver que entra otra llamada urgente)

Comandante Croc: Entendido, cambio y fuera

Todo estaba tranquilo en el espacio, en Great Fox II, Sky o mejor dicho Fox que se había quitado las mascara se encontraba en la habitación de Howler y le estaba mostrando al lobo una especie de tatuajes que tenía en ambos brazos (iniciaba desde sus manos, como si llevara un anillo y llegaban hasta cerca del codo, parecía que llevaba unos brazaletes)

Howler: O sea que al hacerte esos tatuajes puedes controlar los elementos

Fox: No realmente eran unos brazaletes, pero cuando me los puse se fusionaron con mi piel y gane esa habilidad

Howler: Guau y cuando te los vas a quitar

Fox: De hecho no hay forma…tengo que vivir con ellos

Zefiro (tocando a la puerta): Chicos, puedo pasar

Howler: Claro

Zefiro (entrando): ¿Qué están haciendo?

Fox: Mostrándole a Howler el poder de los brazaletes elemento

Zefiro: Oigan chicos, quería preguntarles si no les parece esto un poco raro

Howler: ¿Qué cosa?

Zefiro: Bueno desde que nosotros llegamos, no nos hemos topado con los hombres que casi destruyen Corneria, no es verdad

Fox: Aja

Zefiro: En cambio nos la hemos pasado peleando contra los criminales del sistema, no les parece un tanto extraño, si están sirviéndole a esos enemigos, por que no aparecen

Fox: Buena pregunta y tampoco hemos visto a mi impostor, no puedo presentarme ante Peppy como tal, por que hay una orden de captura contra mi

Zefiro: Y la he visto, un millón de créditos por ti, ¿Cuánto es eso en moneda Auriana?

Fox (enojado): Ni siquiera lo pienses

Howler saca su comunicador personal del bolsillo de su pantalón, esta sonando y ve quien marca

Howler (saliendo del cuarto): Chicos es Cerina

Fox y Zefiro salen de la habitación, para que Howler tenga privacidad para hablar con su novia, ambos se dirigen al puente, mientras caminan Fox piensa en lo que Zefiro comento, tal vez el enemigo espera a que se confíen para un ataque mayor, justo cuando entran en el puente, XBall esta abriendo una transmisión desde Corneria

XBall: Mensaje del General Peppy

Fox se esconde tras una silla justo a tiempo Peppy aparece en pantalla

G. Peppy: ¿Dónde esta Howler?

Zefiro: Esta ocupado, pero puede dejarme el mensaje general

G. Peppy: Necesito hablar con él, es algo importante

Zefiro: Entendido (saca un megáfono y grita hacia la puerta) HOWLER PEPPY TE LLAMA

Howler aparece en un minuto algo enojado

Howler: No sabes que para algo se invento el comunicador

Zefiro: Aun no se usar el de aquí

Howler: General Peppy, ¿Qué sucede?

G. Peppy: Hemos detectado a los piratas de Sargasso; se dirigen hacia Macbeth creemos que van por municiones para los rebeldes que están en Katina

Howler: Están tomando una acción desesperada

G. Peppy: Si, estoy despachando soldados a Katina para el asalto final y Star Falco se encuentra ahí para ayudarlos, pero necesito que ustedes vayan a Macbeth para detener a los piratas

Howler: Entendido Peppy vamos para allá

: Manténganme informado, cambio y fuera

Howler: Fijando el curso a Macbeth

Zefiro: ¿Por qué nos manda ahí, si la gran batalla será en Katina?

Fox (saliendo de detrás de la silla): En Macbeth se fabrican las armas y municiones que usa el ejército, si los piratas logran robarlas podría haber problemas en Katina

Howler (pensado): Pronto nos veremos cara a cara hermano

Pronto el Great Fox II se encuentra en la orbita de Macbeth y los chicos descienden a la atmosfera en sus naves, parece que todos los piratas de Sargasso se encuentran ahí atacando las estaciones de trenes

XBall: El enemigo nos supera en número y he detectado una nave fortaleza en la estación principal, nuestras posibilidades de ganar son de menos del 50%

Sky: Nada de estadísticas XBall, nosotros hemos estado en situaciones peores

Zefiro: Dirás tu y Howler

Howler: Chequen los sistemas de sus naves

Sky: Todo en orden

Zefiro: Sistemas funcionando

Las tres naves entran en la atmosfera y no tardan en divisar un enjambre de naves piratas que al verlos les empiezan a disparar

Howler: Rompan filas y ataquen

Las tres naves se dispersan y comienza a atacar derribando una nave enemiga tras otra como moscas, mientras se abren paso hacia la nave fortaleza, los piratas pelean bien pero los chicos lo hacen mejor, bueno a excepción de Zefiro que simplemente dispara como loco y cuando un grupo de naves le rodean simplemente envía un torrente de fuego y los rostiza

Zefiro: ¿Fuego?...yo dije hielo

Los piratas no se dejan intimidar tan fácilmente y se reagrupan atacando al unisonó con los láseres, al ve el ataque venir los chicos se elevan al mismo tiempo y envían bombas novas, la combinación de las tres bombas es tan fuertes que acaban con una buena parte de los piratas, mientras en tierra uno de los trenes se defiende de los piratas con el arsenal que tiene mientras tratan de escapar, cuando el conductor recibe información de la base

Voz de radio: Los escáneres han descubierto un artefacto explosivo en el túnel, tienen que detener el tren

Conductor: Negativo, si freno ahora tendremos una catástrofe enorme, tendremos que aumentar la velocidad y pasar lo mas rápido posible

El tren aumenta su velocidad y entra en el túnel, unos momentos después la entrada del túnel explota pero el tren logro pasar a salvo

Conductor: Bien estamos a salvo

Pero se equivoca los piratas les están esperando a la salida

Pirata (comunicándose a sus hombres): Recuerden destruyan la maquina y apodérense de los vagones

Voces de piratas: Entendido

Pirata líder: Aquí viene prepárense

Están tan concentrados en eso que de pronto son bombardeados por láseres desde arriba y son derribados, el tren sale del túnel y el capitán ve los cazas caídos, resulta que Sky se había adelanta y viendo lo que los piratas iban a hacer ataca

Sky: Atención conductor del tren, regresen al túnel y quédense ahí, es muy peligroso aquí fuera

Conductor: Entendido

Sky (comunicándose a Howler): El tren ha pasado el túnel a salvo, pero mis escáneres detectan la nave fortaleza pasando la montaña

Howler (voz): Entendido adelantarte, nosotros te alcanzaremos

El Black Arwing se adelanta para encarar al enemigo, al pasar las montañas ve la nave insignia, parece ser un antiguo crucero de guerra Anglar, pero los piratas la han modificado ya que dispara de todas partes, la estación principal también se defiende con gran firmeza, Howler y se Zefiro se reúnen con él y también miran el ataque cuando Sky nota algo raro

Sky: Oigan donde están las naves

Alrededor de la nave insignia enemiga no hay ninguna nave de combate, pero tampoco hay cazas cornerias o solarianos atacando

Howler: No lo se pero tenemos que detener esa cosa, los escudos de la estación están a punto de ceder…AL ATAQUE

Las tres naves activan motores a máxima velocidad, pero antes de poder siquiera acercarse pasa lo impensable, el Caza Solaria y el Ray Wolf se paran de golpe, como si algo los sujetara con fuerza y emiten electricidad roja

Zefiro: ¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?!

Howler (dándose cuenta): Oh no tienen un pulso electromagnético esta afectando nuestras naves

Sky: ¿Chicos están bien?

Howler se sorprende al ver que el Black Arwing es el único que no es afectado por el pulso

Howler: Sky, no podemos movernos, tienes que buscar el origen del pulso electromagnético y destruirlo

Sky: Bien, RESISTAN

El Black Arwing acelera los motores al máximo y se lanza contra la nave insignia disparando hacia las torretas, dentro de la nave los piratas se sorprenden

Pirata: Ahhh

Pirata en los controles: Que te pasa (al ver el Black Arwing) ¿Cómo pudo esa nave llegar aquí?

Voz: ¿Qué pasa?

Los hombres voltean y ven a su líder, no se trata de Wolf, si no de un león de mediana edad y de aspecto duro

Pirata: Señor tenemos problemas, una nave ha conseguido atravesar el escudo

Capitán: ¿Qué?, Cual es el estado de la torre invencible

Voz de un soldado: Operando al 100%

Capitán: No se como paso esta nave, pero no nos va a vencer, todas las torretas derriben a ese insecto

Las torretas dejan de disparar contra la Estación Corneriana y dirigen su mira en el Black Arwing la nave comienza a girar rápidamente para poder absorber los disparos, pero sabe que no puede hacer esto para siempre así que asciende y comienza atacar el casco, divisa una torre que emite una luz roja constante

Sky: Tiene que ser eso

Pirata: Señor el intruso va a atacar la torre

Capitán: Activen los ganchos

Sky iba atacar la torre cuando siente que la nave es golpeada por algo y ve por la ventana varias tenazas que están sosteniendo la nave, activa los motores para escapar, pero cada vez aparecen más que lo sostienen con fuerza

Sky: SUELTAME

Pirata: Lo tenemos señor…detecto atrapados en el campo dos naves mas

Capitán: Bien destrúyanlos

Las torretas apuntan hacia el Black Arwing y el Ray Wolf y Caza Solaria quienes siguen luchando por liberarse

Pirata: Blancos en posición…3,2,1

De pronto varias torretas son impactadas y destruidas por misiles salidos de quien sabe donde, los piratas son tomados por sorpresa, entonces Sky mira al cielo y ve el Turbokat saliendo de una fisura en el cielo seguida de un jet enforcer

Sky: T-BONE, RAZOR

T-bone: Hola Sky

Razor: Necesitan ayuda

Sky: Esa torre, destrúyanla

El Turbokat se lanza contra la torre mientras el jet enforcer ayuda a Sky a liberarse de los ganchos, el enemigo vuelve a disparar con sus láseres y el jet esquiva el ataque pero recibe algunos impactos, sin embargo el casco del Turbokat permanece intacto

T-bone: Oye estamos a salvo de esos láseres

Razor: No te preocupes, gracias a Hunter conseguí el material usado en el armazón de las Jabalinas de la Legión para reforzar la coraza del Turbokat

T-Bone: Bien

Razor: Disparando Misiles Brocas

Tres misiles con una gran broca en la punta salen del Tubokat, a pesar del escudo alrededor de la torre, los misiles lo pasan y entran de lleno en la estructura haciéndola explotar, en ese momento, el Ray Wolf y el Caza Solaria se liberan del escudo electromagnético

Howler: Estamos de nuevo en línea

Zefiro: Si

Ambos regresan al combate, Howler entra en el estado Boost Fire (ya se lo había instalado al Ray Wolf) y ataca directamente el casco, los piratas dentro de la nave tratan de escapar pero son alcanzados por el fuego, en la sala de mando hay un caos total

Pirata: Perdimos los escudos, la estación de Corneria nos esta atacando desde abajo

Pirata en los escáneres: La nave enemiga ha atravesado toda la nave, nos incendiamos

Capitán (incrédulo): ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Como pudimos ser vencidos por un pedazo de hojalata oxidada

Pirata en los controles: Perdimos los motores…la nave se va a venir abajo

El león mira las naves en la pantalla con furia y cuando se apaga la pantalla sonríe maliciosamente y corre hacia una nave de escape junto con otros hombres

León (pensando): No importa….hicimos muy bien en distraerlos…a estas horas…la nave de Combate Neon ya es mía

Pronto la nave insignia cae al paisaje rocoso cerca de la estación en una nube de explosiones, fuego y humo, nadie se percata de que algunos piratas escaparon, mientras el Turbokat y el jet enfocer aterrizan en un campo abierto, lo mismo hacen el Ray Wolf, Caza Solaria y el Black Arwing, T-bone y Razor se bajan de la nave y Sky les abraza al verlos

Sky: Chicos que gusto me da verlos

T-bone: Oye creías que íbamos a dejarte toda la diversión

Sky: ¿Pero como llegaron al sistema Lylat, creí que única forma era por el puente espacial?

Razor: Por que crees que le pedí unos planos a XBall, le hice unas modificaciones al radar dimensional para convertirlo en un puente espacial portátil

Sky: Increíble…(pensando) Es un genio

Howler (acercándose): Llegaron en el momento justo

Zefiro: Un poco y estaríamos fritos

Howler: Pero aun no lo entiendo, como es posible que sus naves no fueran afectadas

Razor: La verdad no es sorprendente si lo piensas un poco, las naves aurianas son de un tecnología diferente a las ustedes, su tecnología antigua las hizo inmunes contra pulso magnético

Howler: Eso tiene sentido

Sky entonces ve al piloto del jet enforcer que había descendido y quitado su casco, es una zorra roja (sus orejas son negras) de cabello castaño claro largo (peinado como de Misty Fey del juego Phoenix Wright Trial and Tribulations) a diferencia de los demás enforcers su uniforme es negro y parecido al de un SWAT, sin decir nada Sky simplemente la abraza, entonces Howler recibe una transmisión de emergencia

Howler: Que sucede….¿Que?...

Todos se sorprenden cuando de la radio de Howler se oye una explosión (que casi le revienta el tímpano)

Howler: Comandante Croc…conteste

Sky: ¿Qué sucede?

Howler: Tenemos que ir a Katina…les digo en el camino RAPIDO

**CONTINUARA………**


	9. Mision 4: Divididos Caeremos

**Star Fox / Swat Kats: Al rescate de Lylat**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell pertenece exclusivamente a Fox McCloude_

**Misión 4: Divididos Caeremos**

El Great Fox II se dirige a máxima velocidad hacia Katina por que algo terrible ha sucedido, todos están en el puente

XBall: Estamos a máxima velocidad, llegaremos en poco tiempo

Sky: Howler que esta pasando en Katina

Howler: Se trata de la nave de combate Neon, lo esta destruyendo todo

Sky: Nave de combate Neon

Howler: Fue desarrollada en Solaria, pero no es una nave de combate cualquiera, se trata de un robot pensante

Razor: Un robot, ¿Tiene acaso mente propia?

Howler: Exactamente, pero este robot es todo un crucero de batalla, es el primero de su tipo, no hay capitán, tripulación ni soldados, la nave lo hace todo

T-bone: Exactamente para que lo hicieron

Howler: Originalmente estos robots serian usados para la mejora de los medios de transporte, pero lamentablemente el ejército de Solaria decidió usarlos con propósitos destructivos, se suponía que no estaría operable hasta en 6 meses

XBall: Estamos llegando a Katina

_Katina_

Una gran nave de combate del tamaño del Hal Arbada de Metal Knight, digamos que el diseño es algo parecido pero es futurista y de colores azul, plata y dorado; la nave avanza por el desértico planeta atacando todo a su paso, desde una distancia segura los rebeldes Venom, Imperiales y algunos piratas le vitorean mientras que los soldados Cornerianos y Solarianos hacen todo lo que pueden para detenerlo

La base principal de Katina estaba siendo atacada y las armas no funcionaban contra NEON, Bill quien había sido derribado y tuvo que regresar corriendo a la base se estaba empezando a desesperar

Bill (golpeando los paneles): DEMONIOS, DEBE HABER ALGO EN NUESTRO ARSENAL QUE DETENGA ESA COSA

Soldado Solaria: Negativo Comandante Grey, según los científicos de Solaria, esta diseñado para resistir cualquier ataque

Bill entonces ve pasar los Sky Claws de Star Falco

Bill: Incluyendo a Star Falco

Debido a que Falco aun sigue en el hospital recuperándose, Katt ha tomado el liderato del grupo, al mismo tiempo aparece el Silvert Wing, Rob64 quien había sido reparado prepara las armas

Rob64: Preparando los misiles

Katt: Bien, todos ataquen

Los tres Sky Claws disparan sus láseres recargados directo a la parte frontal de la nave, pero esta activa sus escudos, un segundo después ataca con una serie de hiperlaseres, las tres naves se dispersas pero NEON se prepara para un fuerte ataque ya que la parte frontal se esta abriendo rebelando un gran cañón que comienza a acumular energía

Katt: Rob ahora

El Silvert Wing se adelanta y envía todos sus misiles y laser apuntando al cañón, la nave NEON parece estremecerse con los impactos pero sigue acumulando energía, todos los cruceros de combate que quedan también atacan, pero todo es inútil la bola de energía esta creciendo cada vez mas y mas, los soldados de la base empiezan a entrar en pánico y algunos salen corriendo pero saben que no podrán escapar al ataque que vendrá a tiempo

Bill (pensando): Nooo

Una repentina y poderosa ráfaga de aire golpea la nave de combate NEON justo en el momento que iba a dispara el gran cañón, el impacto le hace desviar el poderoso rayo que pasa a un lado de la nave y se estrella a lo lejos, sin embargo la onda de la explosión ocasiona serios daños en la base que se estremece con fuerza

El Great Fox aparece en ese momento, Sky y Zefiro estaban derrumbados en las sillas respirando entrecortadamente, ambos estaban emitiendo un brillo azul claro

Zorra: ¿Están bien?

Sky y Zefiro solo pueden asentir con la cabeza, Howler esta hablando con el General Zinger

G. Zinger: La única forma de detener a NEON es desde dentro, deben de entrar ahí y desactivarlo

XBall (trabajando en las computadoras): Terminando el análisis…la única forma de pasar el escudo es usando el Turbokat y el Black Arwing, pero solo tendrán exactos 60 segundo o las naves explotaran

G. Zinger: Esto es muy arriesgado, una vez dentro deben ingresar a los sistemas de NEON para desactivarle

Howler: Eso es trabajo de Slippy…pero no esta aquí

Razor: Déjame el trabajo de hacker a mi

Howler, Razor y T-bone corren fuera del puente hacia los hangares, la chica los mira un momento y después mira a Sky, como si tratara de tomar una decisión

Sky: Estaremos bien, no te preocupes

Zorra: Uh…si…te veré en un momento

La chica pronto alcanza a los demás y los sigue hacia los hangares, pronto el Turbokat y el Black Arwing abandonan el Great Fox para el siguiente ataque, Howler va en el Black Arwing y en el asiento trasero del copiloto va la zorra

Howler: Lo siento…esto ha sido tan rápido que aun no nos hemos presentado

Zorra: Soy Harley RedFox capitana del Escuadrón X

Howler: Soy Howler O`Donnell Comandante de defensa de Solaria

Harley: Mucho gusto

El Black Arwing y el Turbokat pasaron sin ser afectados por el Escudo de NEON pero ahora deben esquivar los ataques de la nave, los miembros de Star Falco los miran con furia

Katt (enfadada): IIIII pero quien manda a estos a meterse en nuestros asuntos

Dash: Katt, Lucy, no han notado que esa nave se parece mucho a un Arwing

Lucy (al verla bien): Sii, luce como un Arwing pero pintada de negro, rojo y azul

Katt: Que importa, esos tipos nos están robando la acción

Dash: Mi escáner detecta problemas en la base, tendrás algo de acción

El Turbokat dispara el misil perforador y el Black Arwing laser recargado en el punto donde choco el primer misil, logran abrir un boquete lo bastante grande para que ellos pasen

Howler: AHORA SALTEN

Todos se lanzan desde las dos naves y entran por el boquete mientras que los vehículos guiados por control remoto desde el Great Fox II regresan a la nave madre

Una vez dentro los 4 miran a su alrededor, el lugar se ve complejo por dentro una serie de corredores y tubos

T-Bone: Guau, esto me recuerda cuando entramos a Zed

Razor: Por donde Howler

Howler (viendo los planos): Según esto hay que ir por ahí

Harley: Vamos, deprisa

Howler: No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasara si NEON carga el cañón de nuevo

De pronto Howler se eleva y van rápido es debido a que T-bone lo tomo por la cintura y activo su jet pack para ir mas rápido, Razor lleva a Harley consigo

T-bone: Para que caminar, tenemos prisa

Gracias a la velocidad de lo jets pack los chicos van mas rápido, Howler no tarda en darse cuenta de que hay algo raro en todo el asunto, los sistemas de defensa internos no se han activado para detenerlos, nada….como si los estuvieran esperando y no tardan en llegar a la puerta de la sala de mando, los cuatro se colocan a lado de la puerta y con sus armas listas no quieren esperar alguna sorpresa, Howler en silencio le dice a T-bone que oprima el botón de la puerta (ya que el gato esta justo a lado) así lo hace…las puertas se abren y Razor lanza una bomba de humo, tras la explosión entran preparados para el ataque…pero no hay nadie

Howler se acerca a la computadora, cuya cara parece un búho (a pesar de que son círculos y rectángulos)

Howler: NEON estas bien

NEON: Físicamente estoy bien pero mentalmente estoy muy alterado, gracias por preguntar

Howler: ¿Qué diablos te esta pasando?

NEON: No soy yo, algo ha tomado el control de todos mis sistemas de navegación y de armas no puedo controlarme

Razor: ¿El control?...mmm…puedo ser un virus en tus sistemas

Howler: Pero no creo que sea un virus de computadora cualquiera, Neon necesitamos que hagas un análisis

NEON: Es inútil, he hecho análisis múltiples con funciones radiales ultra intensas y no detecto nada anormal en mis sistemas

Razor (acercándose a una consola): Tal vez yo pueda encontrarlo (tras teclear unos momentos, se sorprende por los datos que aparecen en pantalla) ayyy pero que clase de idioma es este

Howler: Espera te ayudare, tu no sabes el idioma Solariano

Howler le ayuda a Razor con lo hay escrito, al lobo le sorprende la rapidez con la que el gato teclea los botones del teclado, T-bone y Harley observan una pantalla y ven que la nave esta arrojando bombas mortero sobre la base cuyo escudo ya cayo

Harley: RAPIDO RAZOR

Razor: Trabajo lo mas rápido que puedo….esperen…no estamos solos

NEON: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Razor: Tenemos compañía…en la red…alguien mas se ha metido en NEON

Howler: Y como es que no puede detectarlo

Razor: No lo se, supongo que esta usando algún tipo de programa para evitar ser detectado

NEON: AHHH

De pronto el sistema de seguridad dentro de la nave se activa, los chicos se ven rodeados de robots de batallas que les atacan, con excepción de Razor que esta ocupado en la consola, Howler le cubre

Razor: ¿Quieres pelear? (tecleando mas rápido) Pues inténtalo amigo

T-bone (disparando a los robots): Mas te vale que te apures

Mientras la base de Katina estaba siendo prácticamente destruida y no era por causa de NEON si no por que los rebeldes decidieron unirse a la acción después del ultimo ataque de la nave antes de cambiar de curso, dentro se oyen los disparos constantes de las armas y la explosiones de las granadas, hay cuerpo por todas partes, de ambos lados se llevan a los heridos a rastras o prisioneros a la fuerza, Bill se encontraba con un miembro del escuadrón Bulldog y con otro del escuadrón Husky recorriendo los pasillos con las armas listas en busca de enemigos o sobrevivientes

Miembro Husky: Despejado

Miembro Bulldog: Despejado

Bill: Bien

Los tres entran en la cafetería, el lugar esta destrozado, hay algunos cuerpos, pero no hay ni una sola señal de vida, Bill se aleja de sus dos compañeros para examinar la cocina, el sitio también esta vacio y de pronto se oyen disparos

Bill: ¿Qué?

Los disparos viene de fuera de la cocina, antes siquiera que pueda reaccionar se oyen mas disparos y el cae al suelo al sentir un intenso dolor….un momento después abre los ojos y ve a sus dos compañeros mirándolo, pero no lo miran con preocupación, si no que parecen estar satisfechos, el pobre perro puede sentir la sangre que emana de su cuerpo

Miembro Husky: Tonto aun respira

Miembro Bulldog: No por mucho tiempo

El miembro del escuadrón Bulldog apunta su blaster a la cabeza de Bill, el líder parece empezar a comprender

Bill (débil): ¿Acaso ustedes?

Miembro Husky: Lo siento comandante, pero hemos pensado recientemente en nuestro futuro

Miembro Bulldog: Y usted no esta en el

De pronto explota una bomba de humo que ciega a los dos soldados traidores, Bill aprovecha para escapar, se arrastra hacia el pasillo, pero entonces siente algo que lo golpea en la espalda con fuerza e inmoviliza en el piso, resulta que el bulldog coloco su pie con fuerza para mantenerlo en el piso

Miembro Bulldog (apuntando): No te dejare escapar

Bill siente el miedo apoderase de él mientras su traicionero soldado le apunta con el blaster y se empiezan a escuchar disparos de algún lugar que toma al Bulldog por sorpresa, Bill levanta un poco la cabeza y ve a alguien

Bill: ……..fox……. (Finalmente se desmaya por las heridas)

* * *

En la nave Neon T-bone, Razor, Harley y Howler siguen combatiendo por obtener el control de la nave, han conseguido vencer los sistemas de seguridad y Razor sigue tratando de tomar el control de la nave

Razor: Este tipo si que sabe pelear…no puedo hacer que deje el sistema

Howler (disparando al último robot de seguridad): Sigue intentándolo

Razor: Oh no esta recargando el cañón…si la base recibe ese rayo se acabo

NEON: Solo hay una salida, debes sobrecargar mis sistemas para provocar que explote, yo no soy importante pero los seres orgánicos si

Howler: De ninguna manera, vamos a salvarte tanto a ti como a los soldados

Razor (saca de debajo de su playera un cd pequeño) veamos que le parece esto

Razor mete el cd y teclea unos comandos, del otro lado, el hacker que controlaba a NEON se lleva una desagradable sorpresa al ver que sus computadoras son atacadas por un virus (aparece en pantalla un pequeño Tubokat disparando a todas partes)

Hacker: ¿Qué es esto? Con que quieres jugar rudo

Trata de tomar el control pero su computadora se apaga y no es eso todas también

Hacker: ¿Qué pasa?

De regreso el cañón de la nave NEON se detiene antes de que envié otro rayo y la luz se va a apagando poco a poco

: Razor lo lograste

Razor: Lo siento chicos

Howler, T-bone y Harley: ¿ehh?

Razor: Para sacar al hacker de NEON tuve que usar un sistema de apagón total

T-bone: Y eso que quiere decir

Razor: Que la nave se va a venir abajo

Howler, T-bone y Harley: AHHHH

Los motores de Neon se apagan y la nave empieza a descender rápidamente pasando por la base de Katina, los chicos corren por el pasillo de regreso en busca de una salida de emergencia

Howler (hablando por el comunicador): Ya me oíste, XBall, manda las naves ya….Razor que va a pasar con NEON

Razor: Descuida el programa no afectara sus sistemas, solamente lo apago y lo mismo paso con las computadoras del Hacker, tengo un programa de reactivación

Howler: Bien después se las daré a los oficiales de Solaria

Harley: Deprisa

Encuentran una salida de emergencia y la abren, la nave no tardara en chocar contra la tierra y entonces aparecen el Black Arwing y el Turbokat que les esperan, rápidamente saltan a los aviones y se alejan, en pocos instantes la nave NEON toca tierra y se desliza por el desierto hasta detenerse, ciertamente la nave fue diseñada para ser resistente ya que no parece haber sufrido muchos daños, al parecer los rebeldes se asustaron por que están huyendo, pero no tienen tiempo para preocuparse por ellos por que otra crisis ha surgido

XBall: Comandante debemos irnos de inmediato

Howler: ¿Por qué?

XBall: Nos han descubierto, tenemos que huir

Todos se miran unos a otros y salen corriendo de regreso al Great Fox

**Continuara…………….**

Nota de Autor:

Que cosa ahora son fugitivos de la ley y por que Star Wolf no ha aparecido…bueno los piratas ya no siguen a Wolf…no tardaran en saber por que


	10. Informe

**Star Fox / Swat Kats: Al rescate de Lylat**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell pertenece exclusivamente a Fox McCloude_

**Informes**

_**En alguna parte de la galaxia**_

El Leon líder de los piratas y el Dr. Finitevus se encontraban informando a su líder los últimos sucesos, ella no esta nada contenta

Lider: Dos fracasos consecutivos, Howler es más listo de lo que pensé, capitán Leono, tiene algo más que decir

Leono: Si, nuestro espía en Katina, dijo que Bill Grey fue recatado….por….

Líder: ¿Quién lo ayudo?

Leono: El agente dijo que se trata del verdadero Fox Mccloud…al parecer esta vivo

Líder:…….Eso es imposible…..

La líder hace girar lentamente su trono dando la espalda a sus dos hombres pensando seriamente….no puede ser verdad…se supone que esta muerto….confirmaron su muerte

Líder (sin mirar a sus hombres): Capitán Leono

Leono: Si mi señora

Líder: El espía sabe a donde se fue Mccloud

Leono: Al parecer huyo con Howler y su grupo, los ejércitos de Solaria y Corneria les buscan en todas partes

Líder: Bien, dile a tus hombres se retiren de Lylat y se dirijan a mis bases para proteger la frontera

Leono (molesto): Quiere que aceptemos la derrota

Líder: NO, Es hora de que los caballeros vuelvan al ataque

Leono (molesto): Pero

Líder: Recuerda que de no ser por mis caballeros, no serias el líder de los piratas de Sargasso, se deshicieron de Star Wolf por ti

Leono (levantándose): Si mi señora….daré la orden inmediata

El León se retira de la estancia dejando a Dr. Finitevus con a solas con la líder

Líder: Finitevus

Dr. Finitevus: ¿Cuál es la situación de los caballeros?

Dr. Finitevus: El Caballero Scar continúa la búsqueda del traidor Chronos para ejecutar la sentencia, el Caballero Gawain regreso al planeta Spectra para atender un asunto, los demás han estado entrenando y esperan sus órdenes

Líder: Da la orden a todas las tropas de abandonar Lylat y trasladarse a las bases de la frontera, avisa a Gawain que regrese de inmediato pero antes tráeme a los Caballeros Sabre y Arco…tengo un trabajo para ellos

Dr. Finitevus: Entendido

Esta a punto de retirarse cuando….

Líder: Oh si, libera al prisionero

Dr. Finitevus: Se refiere a…Wolf

Líder: Si puede ser útil después de todo

_**Más allá de la frontera de Lylat**_

Debido a los acontecimientos inesperados en Katina, Howler y el equipo se han visto obligados a escapar del sistema Lylat, Howler esta sentado en su silla sin decir nada, apago su comunicador personal desde que huyeron y esta preocupado por Cerinia, que tal si ella piensa que es un traidor…sabia que irían a buscar a Fox, sin embargo no le conto nada desde que Zinger les dijo que Fox ataco el sector Y, cuando en realidad lo acababan de encontrar en Auran en ese momento

Howler: Que tonto fui, debí decírselo en ese momento

T-bone (al ver la expresión de Howler): ¿Howler estas bien?

Howler: Estoy algo preocupado que tal si Cerinia piensa que soy un traidor…arr…debí decirle lo que paso en Auran y no callármelo

T-bone: Tranquilízate Howler, tu y Bill estaban consientes del riesgo si Fox venia de regreso con ustedes

Howler (tranquilizándose): Lo se, pero no esperaba que pasara esto…lo siento chicos…lamento que ustedes y su amiga huyan con nosotros justo cuando acaban de llegar

Zefiro: No te preocupes, todo se solucionara

Ninguno se percata que alguien les vigila desde la entrada de la puerta, es Fox quien ha escuchado toda la conversación, el zorro parece estar un poco triste por todo lo que esta pasando por su causa, al caminar por el pasillo pasa junto a la enfermería cuya puerta esta abierta y mira hacia dentro, Bill esta acostado en una cama durmiendo, sus heridas están sanando sin complicaciones, al parecer los tiros laser no dieron a ningún órgano vital, el zorro sigue su camino hacia su habitación, al cerrar la puerta simplemente se deja caer en la cama, lo que sucedió en Katina aun esta muy fresco en su mente

_**Inicio Flasback**_

_Tras recuperarse de lanzar el ataque del cañón de aire, Sky y Zefiro están en la base de Katina ayudando a repeler a los rebeldes, en eso se topa con una perrita blanca a la que conoce de hace tiempo aunque ella no le reconoce por la mascara_

_Sky: Fay…Fay donde esta Bill_

_Fay: No lo se…eh como sabes mi nombre_

_Sky: Bill me ha hablado de ti_

_Zefiro (sintiendo algo de pronto): uhhhh (se lleva la mano al pecho)_

_Sky (viendo a Zefiro mientras Fay reanuda el ataque con sus compañeros): ¿Qué te sucede?_

_Zefiro: Tu amigo tiene problemas_

_Ambos salen corriendo en la dirección contraria, llegan a la cafetería en el momento en que el soldado Bulldog le iba a disparar a Bill, sin dudar Sky abre fuego acabando con el al instante, Zefiro corre para sacar a Bill del lugar, pero el otro soldados no les deja escapar, Sky activa el reflecto para que los tres se protejan de los disparos_

_Sky (a Zefiro): Sácalo de aquí rápido_

_Zefiro sale del lugar llevando a rastras a Bill, el soldado Huscky se lanza entonces sobre Sky en el momento en que el apago el reflecto y forcejean en el suelo el soldado Huscky golpea a Sky en la cara, pero el zorro no se deja intimidar y le da un rodillazo en el estoma lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se quitara de encima suyo, pero cuando el perro se levanta y le mira_

_Huscky: ¡TU!_

_Sky no sabe a que le pasa a este tipo pero no piensa dejarlo escapar, se levanta y va a atacarlo pero el husky saca lanza una bomba de humo que envuelve el lugar, Sky dispara entre el humo pero no sabe si le dio, entonces se lleva un brazo para cubrir su boca del humo y sale de la habitación, ve a Zefiro atendiendo las heridas de Bill que sigue inconsciente_

_Sky: ¿Esta bien?_

_Zefiro: Logre detener la hemorragia (al ver a Zefiro) ops Sky, tu mascara_

_Sky se lleva las manos a la cara y entonces se da cuenta, su mascara esta rota y ese tipo le vio la cara_

_**Termina el Flasback**_

Tuvieron que escapar inmediatamente después de eso por que ese soldado le aviso a los demás y para colmo lo culpo de disparar contra Bill

Fox (pensando): ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Ciertamente se ha estado preguntando si realmente valió la pena regresar a Lylat, deseaba volver a ver a sus viejos amigos pero no en estas circunstancias, Falco, Slippy, Peppy piensan que es un traidor por culpa de alguien que se hace pasar por el, y aun no tiene pruebas para probar su inocencia y para colmo a arrastrado a Bill, Howler y sus amigos aurianos en esto, se da la vuelta en la cama y cierra los ojos de cansancio

_**Silvert Wing nave nodriza de Star Falco**_

Falco acaba de regresar a su nave después del largo interrogatorio en la base militar subterránea, sus compañeros lo han puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido, en ese momento esta hablando con Peppy quien le mando algo de información

: El repentino movimiento del enemigo resulta sospechoso, por lo tanto espero que lleves esta misión que te encomendé con éxito

Falco: No te preocupes, no habrá errores pero…es necesario que Fay vengan conmigo

G. Peppy: Era la única disponible del escuadrón Huscky y sabes que es muy buena en batalla, Fox tiene varios mercenarios expertos bajo su mando, se que te gusta hacer las cosas solos pero entender que hay veces en las necesitas pedir ayuda, sin importar lo duro que sea

Falco: Bien, estaremos en contacto

G. Peppy: General fuera

Falco checa la información que Peppy le acaba de mandar para su misión

Falco (Leyendo): Sospechoso de traición a Lylat, encabezar el ataque en el Sector Y, un millón de créditos por su captura en vida (se recarga sobre su asiento) una suma muy alta

Al parecer el publico de Lylat en general se niega a creer el hecho de que Fox pudiera haberlos traicionado, es mas aunque la recompensa es generosa, los caza recompensas no parecen interesados en llevar este trabajo, o mas bien no quieren

Falco (pensando): Si el General Zinger no ha conseguido comunicarse con Howler desde entonces, eso quiere decir que esta involucrado en esto…y Bill también

Cuando Fox desapareció hace un año, Howler y Bill eran los únicos que se negaban a aceptarlo y estaba seguro que esos dos se confabularon para la búsqueda de hace un mes atrás, entonces Katt entra en el puente

Katt: Falco que haces aquí, deberías descansar

Falco: No crees que ya descanse mucho en el hospital

Katt: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Falco: Peppy nos ha encomendado la captura de Fox y el equipo

Katt (sorprendida): ¡EN SERIO PERO POR QUE!

Falco (serio): El comando central recibió una transmisión del enemigo, han ordenado a los rebeldes retirarse del sistema…pero esto no ha terminado…

Katt (fingiendo miedo): Quieres decir que esos tipos vendrán de nuevo

Falco: Es posible, por eso Lylat se esta preparando y con el apoyo de Solaria no necesitan nuestra ayuda por el momento

Katt (molesta): Bien y donde buscamos primero

Falco: Tengo a Rob tratando de rastrear el Great Fox II, pero es necesario que sigamos reparando el Silvert Wing con todo lo tengamos cerca, no creo que soporte otra batalla en estas condiciones

Katt: Entendido, le dire a Dash y las chicas que vengan

Katt sale de la estancia y Falco activa el comunicador de la pantalla para hablar con alguien pero se activa una contestadora

Falco: Miyu soy Falco, recuerdas que me dijiste que te llamara si necesitaba apoyo de batalla…bueno tengo un trabajo que podría interesarte

Voz: ¿Fox?

Fox (medio dormido): mmmm

Voz: Fox despierta

Fox se despierta y ve a Harley

Fox (tallándose los ojos): ¿Harley que sucede?

Harley: No hemos podido hablar desde que Razor, T-bone y yo llegamos

Fox: umm lo siento, pero todo fue tan rápido…por cierto Feral no sospechara nada

Harley: No te preocupes ya me encargue de eso, (al ver la expresión melancólica de Fox) ¿Todo bien?

Fox: Solo un poco…triste….no se si fue bueno regresar

Harley (sentándose en la cama): ¿Por qué lo dices?

Fox: Solo hemos estado combatiendo desde que regresamos y todas las personas a las que llamaba mis amigos ahora me desprecian…con excepción de Howler y Bill claro

Harley: Sabes bien que no puedes permitir que ese tipo se salga con la suya…me pregunto que problema tendrá contigo

Fox: En el pasado como mercenario me gane muchos enemigos, pero no creo que ninguno de ellos este detrás de esto, alguien esta reuniendo un gran ejercito a través de los criminales de Lylat, alguien muy listo

Harley (acercándose más a el): No tengas miedo Fox, estaremos bien

Fox: Yo también lo espero Harley

Fox termina por abrazar a Harley, mientras surcando por el espacio (lejos de donde estaban) se abre un puente espacial de donde sale una nave negra de combate que parece tener forma de espada, dentro los dos ocupantes se dirigen a Lylat con una sombría intensión

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

Nota de Autor:

Este capitulo resulto algo corto pero quería que fuera como un descanso entre las batallas seguidas que ha habido en capítulos anteriores y para darnos una idea de lo que Fox piensa en ese momento

Quiero aclarar un punto importante Harley sabe la identidad de los Swat Kats, eso se debe a que forma parte de un escuadrón creado por los enforcers (Escuadrón X) para casos extremos (se encargan enfrentar al Dr. Viper, Darkat, los Metaligatos entre otros), descubrió la identidad de ellos por casualidad pero en vez de delatarlos se convirtió en informante para ellos (ya que ella admiraba a los Swat Kats a diferencia de sus compañeros que los detesta), también sabe el origen real de Fox por que él mismo se lo dijo


	11. A por ellos

**Star Fox / Swat Kats: Al rescate de Lylat**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell pertenece exclusivamente a Fox McCloude_

**A POR ELLOS**

En alguna parte de Lylat

Una nave circula el espacio con rumbo a su destino, no se trata del Silvert Wing ni del Great Fox II, esta nave es mas pequeña y su forma parece ser una espada, dentro dos figuras se encuentran en los controles fijando su curso, no se les ven sus caras debido a que el lugar esta oscuro, con excepción de los botones de los controles, pero uno de ellos usa una armadura negra, el otro un traje de cuero negro con muchas hebillas

Figura 1: Fox y su grupo han regresado a Lylat,

Figura 2: Hacia donde se dirigen

Figura 1: No estoy seguro….parece que Fox duda de ir ahi

Figura 2: Bueno no hay que preocuparnos de ellos por el momento, ahí vienen los otros

Entonces oprime un botón que parpadea y aparece en una pantalla holográfica el Silvert Wing

Figura 1 (se le ve su malvada sonrisa): Que tontos, (dando una palmadita al radar) cayeron redonditos en nuestra trampa

Figura 2: Activando hologramas, enviando robots señuelos

La nave es rodeada por una imagen holográfica del Great Fox II, unos pequeños cubos robóticos salen de la misma y adquieren la forma de Arwings

Figura 2: Se aproximan

Figura 1 (levantándose de su asiento): Es hora de divertimos un poco, no lo crees hermano

El copiloto sonríe con malicia

Dos días después

Fox sabia muy bien que su antiguo equipo, Star Fox ya no existía, es mas le disgustaba que usaran el nombre de su equipo para referirse a él como un criminal, pero Razor y T-bone lo solucionaron al sugerir que usaran el nombre del Escuadrón Radical ya que en Auran son vistos como criminales por las autoridades a pesar de que se la pasan salvando a la ciudad.

Debido a los daños que sufrió el Great Fox II durante el combate en Katina, posterior escape y una fiebre repentina que tuvo Bill a causa de sus heridas no tuvieron otra opción que dar marcha atrás y regresar a Lylat, gracias a los sistemas anti radares y camuflaje lograron evitar ser detectados y llegaron al único sitio que a Howler le pareció seguro….la antigua base de los piratas de Sargasso (la que se abandono después de la crisis aparoid)

Xball: Ha sido una suerte que los motores resistieran lo suficiente para llegar aquí

Harley: A mi me parece que Fox no estaba contento de venir aquí

Howler: Lo siento por él, pero este era el único sitio que se me ocurrió

Razor: Además necesitamos partes para reparar el Great Fox II

Xball: Logre ingresar a la unidad de control de la base y he encendido las luces, es seguro bajar del Great Fox II, los niveles de oxigeno son normales

Los miembros del escuadrón radical con excepción de Fox que esta cuidando a Bill y XBall que vigila la nave, bajan de la nave nodriza en busca de partes que necesitan para repararla, la base de Sargasso lleva tantos años abandonada que se ha deteriorado sin embargo hay enredaderas en todas partes, Howler mira hacia un tubo y ve agua goteando

Howler: Esas plantas oxigeno son increíbles (a los demás) tengan cuidado y no se separen, aunque este sitio esta abandonado tiene muchas trampas

T-bone: Así que esta es la base de Star Wolf

Howler: Una de las muchas que usaron

Razor: Entiendo por que Fox no quería bajar, debe traerle malos recuerdos

Harley: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Howler: Después te digo, a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia estar aquí, busquemos esas partes para largarnos pronto de aquí

Mientras en la enfermería del Great Fox II

Bill se esta despertando

Bill: Uhh que paso

Fox: Hola Bill

Bill: ¿Fox…que paso…donde estoy?

Fox: En el Great Fox no te preocupes, te sacamos de Katina durante el tiroteo

Bill: Tiroteo….

Fox: No lo recuerdas…los piratas atacaron tu base usando una super arma de solaria

Bill:…recuerdo algo…si…dos de mis hombres me traicionaron…¿Por qué estoy aquí y no en Corneria?

Fox:…………….

Bill (al ver la cara que puso): No me digas….que te descubrieron

Fox: Esta bien no te lo diré

Bill: Uhh, ¿Dónde estamos?

Fox: Muy contra mi voluntad en Sargasso

Bill: ¡¿Cómo?!

Fox: No te preocupes, según Howler esta base se abandono hace mucho tiempo

Bill: ¿Pero y los piratas? Este es su territorio

Fox: Interceptamos una transmisión de Corneria, al parecer todos los rebeldes han abandonado el sistema, pero Falco y su grupo han sido asignados por Peppy para capturarnos

Bill (frustrado): Bravo….y ahora que

Fox: Pues lo que debimos haber hecho desde que llegue…atrapar a mi impostor

Bill: Pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido ni una pista

Fox: El que los rebeldes abandonaran el sistema significa una cosa que los fuertes vendrán y estaré esperando

Cerca de la base de Sargasso

El Silvert Wing se a acercado al lugar donde se esconde el Escuadrón Radical sin ser detectado, pero en el puente no hay nadie, es mas Rob esta tumbado en el suelo humeante como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, todas las pantallas están encendidas mostrando una estática roja, así como símbolos extraños, entonces Falco entran tranquilamente y se dirige al panel de control

Falco: Bien es hora de jugar

De pronto toda la base de Sargasso se sacude con fuerza, están siendo atacados, dentro del Great Fox, XBall detecta al intruso y se comunica con Howler

XBall: Star Falco nos ha encontrado

Howler: Demonios

Zefiro: Que haremos el Great Fox no esta en condiciones para una pelea

T-bone: No pero nuestras naves si

Harley: Pero el Turbokat no es un caza espacial

Howler: Entonces obligaremos a Star Falco a entrar, Razor ven conmigo los demás regresen al Great Fox para la batalla

Howler y Razor corren hacia la derecha y los demás a la izquierda no tardan en regresar al hangar donde esta el Great Fox II, Sky ya se encuentra descargando los caza solaria y el Ray Wolf

Sky: Tenemos solo 3 naves de combate espacial…¿Donde esta Howler?

T-bone (subiendo a uno de los caza solaria): El y Razor va hacer algo, nosotros debemos darles tiempo

Sky (subiendo al Ray Wolf): Bien

Harley (subiendo al último caza solaria): Es hora de pelear

Inmediatamente las tres naves salen de la base de Sargasso para encontrar seis Sky Claws y detrás de ella el Silvert Wing

Sky (reconociendo el Sky Claw líder): Tiempo sin vernos…Falco

Falco: Yo no digo lo mismo

Harley: Tienes que escuchar a Fox

Falco: No hay nada que dialogar, Star Falco AL ATAQUE

Inmediatamente los seis Sky Claws se lanzan contra las tres naves que se dispersan y comienza la batalla, como era de esperar Falco se lanza contra Sky y empieza a dispararle sin piedad, el zorro simplemente zigzaguea y hacer torretas esquivando los ataques, quiere ver que tanto a mejorado Falco

El resto de Star Falco estaba atacando a Harley y T-bone quienes esquivaban el fuego rápido que les lanzaban, entonces Harley y T-bone al mismo tiempo envían laser cargados contra el grupo, que se dispersa

T-bone: Grave error

Justo cuando los Sky Claws se dispersaban ambos lanzan bombas novas, sin embargo solo uno de los Sky Claws es alcanzado por el ataque y sus alas se averían gravemente (han de admitir que Harley y T-bone han aprendido a conducir muy bien esos cazas espaciales en poco tiempo)

Harley: Uno menos

T-bone: Vamos por los otros

Harley y T-bone vuelven al ataque mientras Falco y Sky pelean escarnecidamente, a veces Sky persiguiendo a Falco y luego al revés

Sky: Debo admitir que has mejorado

Falco: Ja y tu si que has perdido tu toque, era de esperar de un cobarde

Sky: Quieres ver lo que soy capaz de hacer

Sky activa los motores al máximo y se lanza como misil contra Falco

Falco: Tonto

Falco apunta y dispara un laser cargado entonces Sky hace que el Ray Wolf hacer torretas mientras se acerca desviando al mismo tiempo el disparo, Falco ataca de nuevo pero el dispara al chocar contra Sky es desviado directo a el, el halcón intenta esquivar pero sus motores reciben el golpe

Falco: Maldición

Fox: Acaso un cobarde puede hacer eso

Falco (murmurando): Hay que ponerse mas serio

Entonces el Silvert Wing se une a la pelea disparando todo su arsenal contra el grupo sin importar que fueran de Star Falco o no, los dos caza solarias se ponen a cubierto antes de ser atacados sin embargo los Sky Claws los persiguen sin importar que algunos tiros del Silvert Wing les están dando

Mientras dentro de la base de Sargasso, Howler y Razor se encuentra en la sala de controles activando el sistema de armas de toda la base, pueden ver a través de las pantallas lo que sucede

Razor: Torretas activadas

Howler: Los chicos tienen problemas, enfoca los ataques contra el Silver Wing

De las paredes de la base de Sargasso salen varias torretas que comienza atacar el Silvert Wing que simplemente activa sus escudos y sigue atacando a las naves de combate como si nada, rápidamente Razor mira el panel de control

Razor: Howler ¿Qué es un rayo de difusión?

Howler: Un arma que inhabilita las armas del enemigo

Razor (activándola): Bien

Razor activa el arma de difusión con intensión de deshabilitar el Silvert Wing, mientras en el hangar de la base de Sargasso donde se encuentra el Great Fox, los demás miembros del Escuadrón Radical observan lo que sucede a través de la pantalla, Bill se impresiona al ver uno de los Sky Claws explotar al ser alcanzado por un rayo del Silvert Wing

Bill (impresionado): No puedo creer que Falco haya llegado a esto, esta acabando con los suyos

XBall: Tienen que detenerse, el armamento que hay en esta base, podría destruirlos

Bill: Hay que detenerlos no matarlos

Zefiro no dice nada, solo mira la pantalla donde se desarrolla la batalla, el arma de difusión funciono, el escudo del Silvert Wing ha caído pero por alguna razón continua lanzando ataques que ahora van contra la base, no dejando opción a Howler y Razor que usar el arsenal de Sargasso para defenderse

Zefiro: Algo

Bill y XBall: ¿…..?

Zefiro: Algo no esta bien...(de pronto agarra a Bill del brazo) ven conmigo rápido

Bill (desconcertado): AUCH, cuidado

Zefiro: Rápido, MUEVETE

Bill: ¿Pero a donde vamos?

Zefiro: A abordar esa nave

Bill: ¡¿Qué?!

Falco y Sky continúan con su combate espacial al tiempo que tienen que esquivar los disparos enviados por el Silver Wing y sus compañeros que se persiguen y atacan, cuando vio uno de los Sky Claws explotar, el zorro se sorprendió pero Falco ni se inmuto

Sky:….¿Acaso no te importan tus compañeros?....

Falco: Para mi grupo es acabar con ellos, o ellos acaban con nosotros fin del asunto

Sky (molesto): No eres el de antes…

Falco: Y tu no eres mas que un tonto

Entonces el Sky Claw de Falco dispara una serie de laser seguidos que impactan el Ray Wolf, Fox casi se pega contra el panel, recibió los impactos pero la nave no parece estar dañada

Sky: ¿Qué?

De pronto el Ray Wolf da la media vuelta, activa sus propulsores al máximo y va atacar a T-bone y Harley que siguen luchando contra los demás de Star Falco

Sky: CUIDADO NO TENGO EL CONTROL

T-bone se quita del camino y aprovecha el momento para enviar un ataque contra un Sky Claw que le daba problemas, daño sus alas, Harley, cuya nave ya presentaba algunos leves daños también se quita justo a tiempo (y de paso Sky arroya la nave de otro de los miembros de Star Falco)

Harley: FIJATE

Sky: LOSIENTO

El Ray Wolf sale por completo del campo de batalla siendo perseguida de cerca por Falco, Sky lucha por retomar el control de la nave y al ver a Falco seguirle, abre el canal de comunicación

Sky: ¿Qué eran esos rayos?

Falco (sonriendo): Mi poder

Sky: ¿?

Falco: A DORMIR

De pronto la cabina de la nave de Sky se llena de un extraño gas rosado y Sky no se entera de nada mas, las dos naves se alejan del lugar dejando al Escuadrón Radical con el lio

Falco (persiguiendo a Fox) (pensando) fue mas fácil de lo que creí...(presiona unos comandos) ya no los necesito

Mientras

De pronto el Silvert Wing deja de atacar lo mismo hacen los Sky Claws que se quedan flotando como si nada para gran desconcierto de todos

Howler: ¿Pero que pretenden ahora?

Razor (viendo la pantalla): Un momento…QUE HACE EL TURBOKAT ALLA AFUERA

En efecto el Turbokat estaba en el espacio (con escudos de velocidad y motores máximos activados) yendo directo hacia el Silvert Wing

Razor (comunicándose): ¿Qué hacen a bordo del Turbokat?

Zefiro: Tenemos que abordar esa nave

Bill (asustado del sonido que hace el metal): Esta cosa puede esta diseñada para el espacio

Zefiro: Solo viajes cortos

El Turbokat sale disparado con todos los motores al máximo, entonces Razor apunta una torreta y dispara abriendo un boquete en el Silvert WIng para que puedan entrar, mientras T-bone y Harley se acercan desconcertados a los Sky Claws

T-bone: Que ya se rinden

Harley (viendo hacia la cabina de uno de ellos): Pero…no hay nadie…Howler estas naves están vacías

Howler (recibiendo la transmisión): ¿Qué?

Razor: Quieres decir que hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo con naves de control remoto

Howler: No puede ser una trampa por que no atacan

Harley: ¿Sky?...¿Donde esta Fox?

T-bone: ¿Sky donde esta? Y ese tipo también se fue

Dentro del Silvert Wing

Bill corre tan rápido como puede siguiendo a Zefiro, el lugar esta oscuro, aunque hay algunas luces prendidas (la de las alarmas) Zefiro se detiene frente a la puerta de una bodega

Zefiro: Es aquí

Usando su Esferal Aura derriba la puerta y Bill desenfunda su arma preparado para lo peor a la vez que entran de un golpe, el lugar esta oscuro pero es iluminado por la débil luz de una lámpara, inconscientes y atados había unas personas…

Bill (sorprendido): ¡Pero que!

Zefiro: Como sospeche, Star Falco

Bill: ¿Qué?

Zefiro (empezando a asistir a los miembros de Star Falco): Resistan Star Falco

Bill (asombrado y desatando a Fay): Chicos…pero quien piloteaba los Sky Claws

Zefiro: Aquel Falco era un impostor

Bill: ihhh

Zefiro: Su aura es completamente diferente que la del Falco que vi en el Orbital Gate, tarde en darme cuenta…rápido avísale a Howler, Fox y el verdadero Falco están en peligro

Bill: Si

**Continuara…………**

Notas de autor: Fiu….cuantas veces tuve que reescribir esto, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y cuesta acomodarlas, pero bueno…en el próximo capitulo será una dura batalla a muerte


	12. Lazos rotos

**Star Fox / Swat Kats: Al rescate de Lylat**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell pertenece exclusivamente a Fox McCloude_

* * *

**Lazos rotos**

_Falco se encuentra sentado en los vestidores aun no se cambia el unirme de carreras, se oyen unos pasos acercándose pero ni siquiera los oye, esta demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos_

_¿Falco? - _

_¿Falco que sucede, que ha pasado? Todos parecen estar molestos, ¿Ocurrió algo mientras estaba en la carrera? - _

_Al no responder Fox se sienta junto a el y lo sacude por el brazo_

_Papetoon a Falco –_

_ESA BRUJA, QUE LO INTENTE, YA VERA, CON QUE SOMOS ESTUPIDOS, NO ES NADIE PARA METERME MIEDO -_

_Esa reacción tan repentina tomo a Fox por sorpresa que termino cayéndose del banco, al verlo Falco se apresura a ayudarlo a levantarse_

_Ohh lo siento Fox, ¿Qué decías? –_

_¿Falco estas bien?, todo mundo parece aquí parece agitado, ocurrió algo –_

_Oh no nada, solo un alborotador que vino a dar problemas, ya lo sacaron de aquí –_

_¿Seguro que estas bien? –_

_Si no te preocupes -_

_Todo se pone negro y se empiezan a ver llamas, gritos de gente corriendo hasta que_

_**¡BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

Falco: ¡FOX!

Falco respira muy agitado, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, mira a su alrededor y nota que esta en una habitación pequeña, tal vez una bodega, puede sentir un fuerte olor a oxido lo que quiere decir que este lugar debe de llevar hacia un tiempo abandonada, la única iluminación venia de un foco en el techo que parpadeaba constantemente

Falco: Cálmate…Cálmate…fue solo un mal sueño…Tengo que salir de aquí

Trata de moverse y entonces descubre que esta esposado a la pared con grilletes metálicos, su primer pensamiento es quitárselos, así que forcejea pero están tan apretados que le cortan la circulación, entonces da un respiro y tira con toda su fuerza, entonces las cadenas de los grilletes se sueltan de la pared y va para abajo

Falco (levantándose y viendo la pared): Vaya si que estaba muy oxidada esta pared

Solo espera que el sonido que hicieron los grilletes al soltarse de la pared, y de él al caer no halla llamado la atención de sus captores, examina los grilletes y ve que son de llave y no cibernéticos (que primitivos) ve unos pedazos de alambre en el suelo, así que toma uno y haciendo un pequeño gancho y metiéndolo en la cerradura consigue quitárselos tras unos minutos y después usa el gancho para abrir la puerta

Falco (observando el pasillo): Bien…no hay nadie

Finalmente sale con sigilo de la habitación, tenia que caminar con mucha cautela para no ser descubierto y su escape fuera frustrado, se da cuenta por lo que ve que se encuentra en un complejo industrial, al pasar por un puente mira hacia abajo y ve dos grandes tanques llenos de algún liquido toxico, que emanan un fuerte olor a pesar de que están apagados

Falco (corriendo y tapándose el pico): ukkk, que peste

Tras pasar el puente llega a otro pasillo que se divide en dos direcciones pero antes de continuar se da la vuelta, le pareció oír algo

Falco: ….

Reanuda la marcha pero vuelve a escuchar el sonido y lo identifica….pasos…alguien lo esta siguiendo se da la vuelta de nuevo y no ve a nadie, entonces aumenta la marcha, lo mismo hace quien le sigue, llega un punto en que empieza a correr y al mismo tiempo empieza a sonar una risa fría que viene de alguna parte, Falco mira a todas partes tratado de descubrir de donde viene

Voz: Que pasa acaso estas asustado por que no puedes salir

Falco: DEJA DE JUGAR Y SAL AHORA MISMO

Es voz vuelve a reírse pero esta vez a carcajadas, Falco se echa a correr y entonces justo cuando cruza por una puerta se topa cara a cara con alguien

Falco:!!!!!!!!!!!

No tiene ni tiempo para reaccionar por que lo agarran por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrojan hacia el otro lado, chocha contra el suelo con fuerza, Falco se levanta y mira a su oponente un zorro estaba plantado ante él, llevaba una armadura negra (digamos con el diseño de las armaduras de los Orcos en el señor de los Anillos, esta bien parecida) a pesar de que lleva casco Falco le reconoce, lo reconoció desde que hablo

Falco (furioso): Fox

Fox: Dijiste que apareciera y eso hice

Falco cegado por la rabia, salto hacia delante para golpear a Fox, pero el zorro salió de su camino

Fox: Eh tu, trata de calmarte

Falco (furioso): ¡Calmarme!, tienes idea de lo que has hecho

Fox: Nada solo servir a mi ama

Ese comentario hizo la furia de Falco aumentara y se lanzara en combate contra Fox pero el zorro esquiva sin problemas sus ataques y empieza a reír, como si disfrutara de un agradable espectáculo

Falco: ¡¿Te parece esto gracioso?!!!, ¿Tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado?, ¡Creímos que habías ido a buscar a Krytal y de pronto nos dicen habías muerto¡ ¡Slippy estaba muy triste y Peppy termino discutiendo con su hija por tu culpa!

Falco lanza un puñetazo que es detenido por la mano de Fox y de pronto Falco se ve inmovilizado contra la pared, pero como es posible, el siempre ha conseguido vencer a Fox en combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Fox: Tu nunca te has preocupado por Fox, ninguno de ellos lo hicieron, solamente lo usaron como un juguete para después tirarlo a la basura

Falco: ¡¿Qué?!

Fox: Primero esta Peppy y el gran puesto que se ofreció, no tenia tiempo para Fox y luego Slippy que se largo con Amanda sin preocuparse por llamar al menos alguna vez, esa bruja traicionera que prefirió a un mujeriego y luego tú que se aprovecho de su desgracia para crear tu propio equipo, ustedes son los traidores

Falco enfurecido le da un rodillazo a Fox en el estomago seguido de su ataque fantasma embistiendo al chicho pero sorpresivamente este consigue frenar a Falco y lo patea repetidamente en un costado y estrella contra el piso

Fox: La verdad duele no es así Falco, la gente como tu no soporta enfrentarse a la verdad por eso huyen como cobardes

Falco: ¡Tu eres el cobarde, tu huiste!

Fox: ¡No!, Fox fue el que huyo…yo no…por que no soy Fox…nunca quise ser Fox Mccloud

Falco no entiende lo que este tipo acaba de decir, acaso Fox ha perdido el juicio, entonces Fox levanta a Falco y lo golpea con fuerza, tan fuerte que lo manda a volar por el pasillo (bastante largo) cuando cae contra el suelo Falco se sorprende mientras trata de recuperar el aliento, ese golpe fue extremadamente fuerte, mas fuerte de lo que hubiera imaginado, se levanta y quita a tiempo para evitar unas púas gigante que al parecer salen del cuerpo de Fox

Falco: ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!

Fox: El poder que Fox nunca tendrá

Falco echa a correr tratando de evitar esas púas, pero por desgracia una se le clava en la pierna derecha, se desploma gritando en agonía, Fox camina tranquilamente hacia él, mientras se acerca Falco comienza a sentir algo que nunca creyó que sentiría….empezó a tener miedo, ya no estaba seguro que esta persona fuera Fox…era una demonio

Falco (asustado): ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

Ese zorro agarra a Falco por el cuello y lo levanta, Falco no puede respirar, no puede soltarse del agarre

Zorro: Soy una de las creaciones del Imperio, naci gracias al ADN de Fox Mccloud, soy un arma biológica…mi nombre es Sabre

Falco no puede creer lo que esta escuchando, ¡¿Un clon?!, se ha estado enfrentando a una copia de Fox, esto es completamente ridículo

Sabre: Lo sientes verdad, finalmente sabes lo que es el miedo

Falco esta a punto de perder el conocimiento, esto no puede ser cierto….se niega a creer que es cierto

Falco (casi inconsciente): Fooxx

Lo ultimo que escucha es una voz lejana

Voz: Sabes si te pareces a mi, CUANDO TENGO UN MAL DIA

* * *

Lo primero que siente es aire entrando a sus pulmones rápidamente, estaba volviendo en si, se sienta en el tosiendo y se da cuenta que esta sentado en algo suave pero que huele mucho a humedad

Voz: ¿Falco?

Al oír es voz, el halcón se queda estático, se fuerza a abrir los ojos y al ver a la persona se echa para atrás asustado cayéndose de la cama de paso

Zorro: Falco cálmate no me reconoces

Falco: No aléjate de mí

Fox: ¿Qué?

Falco (intentando ponerse de pie): ¡¡¡Ya me escuchaste mantente alejado de mi maniaco!!! Crees que me voy a tragar esa historia ridícula del clon, acabas de intentar matarme y ahora quieres acercarte

Fox: ¡¡Mírame bien, acaso parezco el otro!! Yo tengo el cabello largo

Falco:….No te acerques….¡¡¡DEJAME EN PAZ!!!

Fox: Solo escúchame

Falco mira a Fox con mucha rabia y odio, no esta dispuesto a dejar que si quiera lo toque, al ver esa mirara, Fox simplemente se da la vuelta derrotado y sale de esa habitación, al quedarse solo Falco envuelve sus alas alrededor de la rodillas agacha la cabeza y empieza a llorar, no quiere aceptar nada de lo que ha pasado, Fox esta loco y nada lo convencerá de lo contrario…nada

Fox camina por las calles del abandonado planeta Elardard, esta triste y furioso; tiene en mente una sola cosa….liquidar a Sabre

Fox: ¡SALGAN LOS DOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ES A MI AL QUE QUIEREN!

Sabre aparece por la esquina de una calle, se ha quitado su casco es totalmente igual a Fox con excepción de que la punta de sus orejas son negras y tiene ojos color miel, va acompañado de un halcón exactamente igual a Falco solo que las plumas de el son negras y tiene ojos rojos, ambos parecen no ser mayores de 20 años (en vez de armadura el pájaro usaba un traje de cuero negro que tenia varias correas con hebillas (dos en cada brazo, 3 en el pecho, 2 en cada pierna)

Sabre: Mira quien apareció hermano

Halcón negro: Yeah, pero donde esta el otro…ah…decido huir

Sabre (a Fox): Y que opinas, más vale que te gustes tú mismo ya que muy a mi pesar soy tú y el es Falco

Arco: Solo nos quitaron unos años de encima, además nos incrustaron nanotecnología de mejora

Fox: Me trajeron a mi y a Falco aquí para deshacerse de nosotros en su territorio, sin que nuestros equipos molestaran

Sabre: Fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, el halcón te tiene miedo

Fox: grrr, tu ME LAS VAS A PAGAR

Sabre iba a luchar pero Arco se interpone

Arco (a Sabre): Hicimos un trato recuerdas

Sabre (apartándose): Bueno, de todas formas pelear con Falco fue aburrido

Arco (preparándose para pelear): Lamento que esto deba termina así Mccloud

Fox: No es verdad

Arco envía una ráfaga de fuego, pero Fox la bloquea usando el viento y empiezan a combatir, Arco también puede manipular los elementos pero aparentemente solo el fuego, el halcón negro usa un ataque rápido con el que enviste al zorro y lo estrella contra la pared de un edificio atravesándola de paso, pero Fox usa los ladrillos como si fueran proyectiles, el halcón salta hacia atrás y rompe los ladrillo con sus alas cortantes y le envía a Fox una lluvia de fuego, el zorro usa el agua de una vieja cañería para apagar la lluvia de fuego….grave error

Debido a que esa agua esta muy contaminada (químicos, inflamables y demás) esta se incendia provocando una ola de fuego que casi quema al zorro si no se hubiera rodeado de una esfera de viento para protegerse, pero en ese instante Arco usa ataques rápidos y golpea a Fox en el cuerpo

Sabre (observando): Vaya mi original pelea mejor que Falco…¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso?

Arco da un salto hacia atrás y sujeta los restos de una pesada grúa levantándola y lanzándola contra Fox, quien se quita de un salto la grúa se estrella contra uno de los edificios, usando el poder de la tierra Fox crea un bate grande de piedra y como si fuera un jugador de beisbol golpea a Arco (quien se acercaba rápidamente) y lo manda a volar (al estilo del saco de arena en Smash Bross Brawl) pero el halcón se sostiene en el aire y se lanza contra Fox en picada convirtiéndose en una bola de fuego, esta vez Fox no puede esquivarla y termina casi tres pisos bajo tierra

Arco (surge volando): Eso es todo

Fox sale del agujero, todo su cuerpo esta cubierto en metal brillante (un poco magullado) y mas decidido

Fox (pensando): Que bueno que Zefiro me enseño el truco de metal guerrero

Ambos se atacan con poderosos torrentes de fuego, todo se incendia alrededor de ellos, (NDA: Para darles una idea imaginen una batalla de Avartar, pero combinando el estilo de pelea de Brawl) la batalla de fuego esta cada vez mas caliente, ambos dan lo mejor de si, Arco evita un aro de fuego que quema un vehículo tras el, entonces crea un gran látigo de fuego con intención de golpear a Fox, pero Fox usa también el fuego para bloquear el ataque

Fox (se ve algo cansado pero no se rinde): NRRR

Envía una gran marejada de fuego, Arco la evita y corre hacia Fox, lanzando grandes bolas de fuego, Fox salta y cambia de estrategia, emplea el viento y envía corrientes poderosas como si fueran golpes para bloquear los ataques de fuego de Arco, en una de esas le da golpe directo en la cara al halcón que cae al suelo, sin perder un instante Fox se lanza contra el, pero de pronto recibe una patada en la cara, se trata de Sabre quien se metió en la pelea

Sabre: Me toca

Del cuerpo de Sabre surge una serie de látigos metálicos y antes de que Fox pueda reaccionar queda atrapado en un torbellino provocado por los látigos que le dan una buena paliza, cuando Sabre deja de girar Fox cae al suelo, herido y sangrando, con aire cansado Fox ve a Sabre ayudando a Arco a ponerse de pie, ver eso le dolió al zorro, Sabre se preocupa por Arco, igual que él por Falco, pero eso quedo en el pasado, Falco ya no creía en el, no vendría a ayudarlo…nunca mas

Con fría precisión y cerrando los puños Sabre y Arco crean al mismo tiempo bolas de energía y apuntan a Fox, incapaz de correr el zorro cierra los ojos sabiendo lo que vendrá y escucho el sonido los ataques al ser disparados……

Fox escucho el ataque, pero nunca sintió que llegara, con temor abre los ojos y ve una figura frente a el, pero no se trata de Falco, si no de alguien que lleva una armadura de oro blanco (diseño álfico) y esta bloqueando el ataque con un escudo

Sabre (reconociendo al recién llegado): ¿¡CHRONOS!?

Arco: ¿Qué haces aquí, traidor?

Chronos: Salvar el sistema de esta locura

Arco (sacando un blaster negro y plateado): Se supone que el Caballero Scar acabaría contigo

Chronos: Lamentablemente Scar se retiro…permanentemente

Sabre: TUU…TU

Arco y Sabre se lanzan contra Chronos, lo mismo hace el soldado y empieza un nuevo combate

* * *

En algún lugar de la galaxia

La batalla que se desarrolla en Elardard ha estado siendo observada todo el tiempo a través de una gran esfera de cristal de energía, la líder se encuentra su recinto acompañada por el Dr. Finitevus y otros individuos, sus caballeros reales, Milo (gata con armadura estilo egipcio), Nimue (una creatura hecha de agua viviente y con silueta femenina) y Gawain (un equidna de la estatura de un humano adulto con una armadura similar a la Sonic y el Caballero Oscuro)

La líder ruge levemente, la aparición de Chronos ha dado vuelta por completo a la balanza, no solo eso ahora sabe que Scar esta muerto

Líder: Esto fue inesperado

Dr. Finitevus (viendo un escáner): Las naves nodrizas de Falco y Fox están entrando en la orbita de Elardard

Líder: No queda más remedio que destruirlos

Sus hombres la observan desconcertados y confundidos

Líder (levantándose): Chronos sabe demasiado, hay que acabar con todos ellos ahora

Al decir eso, la mujer empieza a brillar, el fuego azul tras ella brilla también de forma siniestra, los caballeros y Dr. Finitevus retroceden

* * *

En Elardard

Chronos golpea con un pedazo de metal (el brazo de una excavadora) a Sabre y después a Arco, ambos se levantan y miran a su oponente con odio pero no están dispuestos a darse por vencidos y se lanzan al ataque, Chronos suelta el trozo de metal y se prepara para contraatacar cuando lo que parece ser un gran rayo de energía azul que viene del cielo impacta en medio de donde están mandando a todos a volar y llega otro rayo impactando en otra parte

Sabre (mirando el cielo y comprendiendo lo que pasa): ¡NO!

Arco (igual): ¡PODEMOS HACERLO!

Ninguno se percata del rayo de energía que viene por atrás y antes de darse cuenta Sabre y Arco son atrapados por esa energía

Sabre y Arco: AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Chronos sale corriendo (a gran velocidad) tomando a Fox y al doblar una esquina ve a Falco caminando como si no supiera lo que estuviera pasando y lo agarra también, se alejan de la explosión

Fox: ¿Que pasara con esos dos?

Chronos: Es muy tarde

Al divisar el Great Fox II y el Silver Wing el caballero da un salto y entra en la primera que abrió la compuerta, ambas naves activan al mismo tiempo sus híper aceleradores y escapan al espacio, alejándose de ese lugar y de ese ataque

* * *

Comando Central de Corneria (horas después)

Después de lo sucedido, con un informante valioso y sin más remedio el Escuadrón Radical se vio forzado a regresar a Corneria, aunque eso significara que pudieran arrestar a Fox, Howler y Bill están hablando con Peppy y Zinger quien vino a Corneria; al parecer tanto él como Cerina tenias dudas de los sucesos del sector Y, razón por la que vinieron a investigar personalmente el tema

Howler: Escaneamos todo el lugar, pero nunca encontramos a los clones, como si nunca hubieran estado

Bill: O eso es lo que ellos quieren que pensemos

G. Peppy: Estoy feliz de que al menos todos hallan salido de ahí con vida, pero hay algo que no entiendo, para crear esos clones se necesitaban muestras de ADN, de donde las sacaron

Howler: Hubo un periodo en que Falco y Fox estuvieron hospitalizados, es posible que de ahí obtuvieran las muestras

G. Zinger: Entonces parece que el misterio de falso Fox quedo resuelto

G. Peppy: En parte, el enemigo sufrió dos bajas significativas, pero los otros soldados podrían ser peores que ellos

Bill: General Peppy, ¿Qué hará ahora? Fox no fue el culpable de lo que paso en el Sector Y y tampoco me ataco

Howler: Espero que retiren la orden de captura por el, ahora que sabe la verdad

G. Peppy: Retirare los cargos inmediatamente…es bueno saber que esta vivo y bien…pero quisiera que ya no se metiera en esto

Howler: Momento, escuche bien eso ultimo….no quiere la ayuda de Fox

G. Peppy: Solo digo que ya hora de que Fox siente cabeza y se dedique a otra cosa, por su propio bien

Howler (susurra muy bajo): más bien por el bien de ustedes

Bill (pensando): Es increíble, es una injusticia, ¿Acaso ya no confían en él?

* * *

El Great Fox II se esta retirando de Corneria

Razor, T-bone, Zefiro, Harley y Fox se encontraban sentados en sus puestos en el puente pero nadie estaba de buen humor, Peppy les había ordenado que se fueran y dejaran de intervenir en algo que no les incumbía lo cual era difícil de digerir…intentaban ser de ayuda y los echan del lugar

Howler y Bill no se encontraban con ellos, Zinger obligo a Howler a dirigir a las tropas Solarianas llevándose a XBall con el, en cuanto a Bill tuvo que regresar a Katina para aclarar lo sucedido (lamentablemente su atacante se escapo días antes), Fay le siguió

Fox se entero que los miembros de Star Falco habían sido capturados por Arco antes de la batalla en Sargasso, al parecer los engaño con un truco de hologramas del Great Fox II, al menos no les hizo daño, también supo que Miyu estaba trabajando para Falco, en ese momento les esta contando lo sucedido en Elardad

Fox: y se negó por completo a escucharme….cree que soy un monstruo

Zefiro: Qué horror

Harley (Se levanta de su asiento y abraza a Fox para reconfortarlo): Fox

T-bone: Imperdonable…ese clon loco

Fox: Sabre se salió con la suya, Falco me odia lo se

Razor: No Fox, me parece que el se niega a aceptar la realidad de lo que paso

Fox: Falco me odia… igual que Peppy y Slippy, seguramente me odiaron desde que fracasamos en la guerra Anglar *snif* (se secas los ojos) lo siento chicos…lamento todo lo que paso…no debimos venir aquí

Zefiro: Pero que dices, este es tu hogar y sentiste que debías defenderlo

Fox (negando con la cabeza): No…este ya no es mi hogar…no tengo razón para regresar aquí

Nadie dice nada, entonces suena un botón en el panel y Razor teclea unos comandos

Razor: Los sistemas están listos para activar el puente espacial

T-bone: Seguro funcionara

Razor: Con esta nave las posibilidades de volver a Auran son mayores, ¿Preparados?

Todos asienten con la cabeza

Zefiro: Volvamos a casa

El Great Fox II empieza a brillar y parece que inicio la híper velocidad, unos segundos después divisar el planeta Auran

Al ver el planeta Auran, Fox sonríe tristemente…su hogar esta aquí, con los Swat Kats….con Harley

**Continuara…………**

Notas de autor

Vaya si que fui dura en este capitulo y los que sigue tal vez sean un poco mas drásticos, por cierto el sueño de Falco al principio del episodio es importante por que revela algo que tratare en episodios posteriores, dependiendo de si Falco se reconcilia o no con Fox

Otra cosa Scar apareció en el capitulo 7 (Batalla en el Orbital Gate) de esta historia, es el lobo negro que se menciono al principio


	13. El consejo de los Caballeros

**Star Fox / Swat Kats: Al rescate de Lylat**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell pertenece exclusivamente a Fox McCloude_

**El consejo de los Caballeros**

_**Lylat altas horas de la noche**_

El General Peppy se encontraba de regreso a su departamento, conduce su auto cuando recibe una llamada por su celular

Gral. Peppy: Si dígame….oh Katt no es un poco tarde para llamarme…ah…si…ya veo…

Al otro lado de la línea esta Katt quien se encuentra en la habitación de Falco, el halcón duerme después de que Katt curada sus heridas producto de los sucesos en Elardard

Gral. Peppy (voz): Fox y sus aliados se marcharon de Lylat no deben preocuparse de que vuelvan a molestar

Katt: ¿Que hay de Bill y Howler? Ellos podrían tratar de contactarlo a nuestras espaldas

Gral. Peppy (voz): Bill fue suspendido de su cargo hasta nuevo aviso, y ordene que lo mantengan vigilado, parece que Zinger también hará vigilar a Howler

Katt: Bien espero que no tengamos más sorpresas desagradables, nos vemos Peppy

Gral. Peppy: Hasta pronto

Katt cuelga el teléfono y Peppy llega a su apartamento justo al entrar desvía la mirara hacia un portarretrato colgado en la pared, esa foto fue tomada poco después de la guerra Phamtom cuando Howler ya era parte de Star Fox, en ella aparecen todos, Peppy se fija especialmente en Krystal abrazando a Fox

Gral. Peppy: Sabes…quisiera entender el por que…por que no pudiste aceptar y afrontar tus errores…Krystal…el venderte a Wolf…y después todo lo que nos hiciste…nos dejaste cicatrices profundas

Se da la vuelta para irse a su cama pero se detiene un momento

Gral. Peppy: Si estas contenta por que eche a Fox de Lylat te equivocas…me dolió hacerlo pero era necesario para que ya no le causaras dolor, que bueno que Howler y Bill no tienen ni idea…si Fox se llegara a enterar que estas muerta…

Tras decir esto Peppy se dirige a su habitación para descansar

_**En algún lugar**_

Lejos del sistema Lylat en algún lugar de la galaxia hay un planeta cubierto enteramente de hielo, al principio uno pensaría que esta deshabitado pero no es así, en el planeta hay varias bases militares ocultas, en una montaña que increíblemente esta rodeada por una serie de volcanes que emite un constante fuego azul hay una edificación imponente, es la base principal de los enemigos de Lylat.

El edificio es reguardado por soldados (en su mayoría imperiales) que hacen su típica ronda de vigilancia, pero en una de las salas se lleva a cabo una reunión, reunión que los soldados llaman el "Consejo de los Caballeros"

En esa sala, sentados alrededor de una mesa de piedra redonda, se hallan los Caballeros Reales, todos se han quitado sus cascos por lo que se les puede ver sus rostros, Milo es una gata siamesa de pelo largo negro y peinado a la antigua Egipto, Gawain es un equidna rojo muy parecido a Knuckles de Sonic, Nimue es agua viva (para hacerse una idea parecida a la carta Agua de Sakura Card Captor), Sabre y Arco habían sobrevivido al ataque de Elerdard solo que ambos estaban llenos de vendas que parecían momias, la líder que es la única que sigue usando su casco, también se encuentra el Dr. Finitevus y en ese momento discuten la situación en la que se hallan

Líder: No puedo creer que esas basuras consiguieran escapar de mi gran ataque

Sabre: Si ese traidor no hubiera andando merodeando por ahí Falco Lombardi y Fox Mccloud estarían muertos

Milo: Y en lugar de eso Scar esta muerto

Líder (molesta): Brrr esos bichos son mas molestos de lo que creía

Dr. Finitevus: Mi señora, esto pasó por que nos confiamos, será cuestión de tiempo antes de que vengan hacia aquí

Líder: Por ese lado no hay que preocuparnos, Chronos desconoce que estamos aquí ya que huyo antes de que nos trasladáramos

Nimue: Pero puede sentir nuestra presencia

Milo: Es un caballero como nosotros y ese el problema

Líder: mmm…lento pero seguro Lylat va recobrando fuerza mientras que nosotros nos debilitamos

Milo: ¿Qué sugiere my lady?

Líder: No tenemos opción, si queremos tomar Lylat habrá que hacer algo apresurado…es hora de comenzar la ofensiva

Finitevus: Con el debido respecto Mi Señora seria una locura enviar a todas nuestras tropas

Nimue: Sin dura los vencerán, nuestro ejército es menor comparado al de ellos

Sabre: Y saben como destruir el armamento imperial

Arco: Aun con nuestra ayuda seria difícil combatir contra ellos

Líder: Corneria es poderoso…pero no serán capaces de vencer una ofensiva, además no enviare a un montón de inútiles, ustedes son todo lo que necesito para llevar a cabo la ofensiva

Los caballeros la miran desconcertados pero interesados en el plan de su líder, poco después 7 naves de combate despegan de los hangares de la base y se dirigen al espacio, la nave de combate insignia es piloteada por la líder quien se comunica con los demás caballeros

Líder: Escuchen bien, cada uno tiene las coordenadas de su destino, la tarea es sencilla, llegar al objetivo y lanzar el contenedor que di a cada uno de ustedes, entendido

Caballeros: Si

Dr. Finitevus: ¿Qué haremos con Chronos?

Gawain: Si el aparece, déjenmelo a mi

Líder: ¡NO!, deben evitar ser detectados a toda costa, no usen sus poderes

Gawain: …De acuerdo

La líder corta la comunicación uno a uno las naves saltan al hiperespacio con rumbo a su objetivo, cuando queda sola mira el espacio por un momento pensativa en todo lo que ha ocurrido…entonces saca de las muñequeras de su armadura lo que parecen ser un par de pedazos de unas fotos, al mirarlas su expresión cambia a odio

Líder: Ustedes dos…ustedes lo arruinaron todo (mira uno de los pedazos) lo sacrifique todo…POR TI…colabore contigo para llevar a cabo tu plan de gloria…todo para vengarme de ese molesto y estúpido que me dejo (mira el otro trozo de fotografía) para vengarme de ti…maldito Fox Mccloud…

Se quita la mascara de su casco revelando a una mujer zorro de pelaje azul, su largo cabello algo desordenado es morado pálido, su cara tiene una larga cicatriz producto de alguna herida así como pedazos robóticos incrustados en su piel, una de sus orejas es robótica y en sus ojos bionicos hay un brillo rojo de puro odio

Líder: Creí haberte matado Fox…puedes correr pero no esconderte de mi ira…cuando Wolf te encuentre…llegara la hora de los dos (mira otra vez hacia el espacio) He sido paciente…todos creen que estoy muerta…yo no morí Krystal fue la que murió; el momento de mi venganza contra Lylat se aproxima…mi momento ha llegado…ya no soy esa mujer débil que conocieron…este es mi verdadero yo…deseando eliminar a todos los que me traicionaron…jamás me detendré…¡Jamás me detendrán ni tendré compasión por ninguno de ustedes! Matare a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino (mira una vez mas las fotos) ¡¿Quieren saber quien soy? SOY KURSED

Notas de Autor

Me pregunto si algunos se esperaban esto…todas las historias de Star Fox que hecho están conectadas entre si; con este capitulo concluyo la primera parte de la saga…la segunda parte vendrá pronto


End file.
